Dark childhood memories
by Love Of Blood
Summary: The dark memories that Jane Granger will never ever forget. Not matter how hard she tries.
1. Chapter 1

Blue sky

Green grass

Pink dress

Purple flowers

Yellow moon

Orange sunrise

The very last sense that Jane Granger had in her memory before it turned dark.

Black suit

Brown dress

White package

Gray gun

Red blood

The never ending scene that she could never get out of her head, but it wasn't what she saw that had hunted her for all of these years. It was what had happened next that had scared her for all of these years.

Gray gun

Brown dress

White angel doll

Black darkness

Red eyes

Mrs. Granger was a murder and Jane Granger was her next victim.


	2. Chapter 2

Beneath the cold dark world of Jane Granger laid a warm sunny June morning. A world that Jane Wished that she could be a part of. "Jane Rose

Granger get your butt out of bed this minute!" Jane Moaned as she slowly got out of her bed. She hated to be woken up knowing that beneath

her world was another world. A caring a loving world, but Jane know that she won't ever get to know that world. Not unless someone finally

saw her mother in her true colors and had finally locked her up for good.

Slowly making her way down the staires after she had made sure that she was presentable to her mother's standards, Jane was quickly

grabbed by her left arm and pulled to the library. Once in the library, Mrs. Granger pulls her daughter into one of the chairs. Sitting down,

Jane looks in front of her at the piles of papers that await her. Not believing her eyes, Jane looks to her mother before being thrown down

in front of her an envelope that was addressed to her. Without saying anything, Jane took the envelope, opened it and read it.

Dear Miss Granger,

Prior to reviewing your academic history for the last four years, we all have decided to award you the honor of being this year's star girl

student. Accepting this honor brings both privileges as well as big responsibility, but as your dorm supervisor as well as one of your

professors, I can easily say that you would be up for the job. Please met the headmaster, myself as well as the other professors. Along

with this year's talented students. on August 17th in cabin 5 on the school train to discuss farther instructions. Hopefully this letter finds

you well.

Sincerely,

Miss bird

A feeling of satisfaction had spread throughout Jane's body, but soon that feeling had disappeared for as Jane looked back up towards her

mother she could tell that this news had meant something total different to her. Taking the alarm clock, Mrs. Granger wound it up to August

17th, 9am. Announcing when Jane Granger could finally leave from that spot. Horrified, Jane watched as her mother, placed the clock back

down on the table, smiled back at her daughter and after making clear that she had expected for the piles of papers that was still waiting in

front of her, turned to leave but not before closing and double locking the library doors.

After spending the last six summers in her mother's library working countless of hours on her school work that Mrs. Granger had demanded

from the clueless teachers from her daughter's well paid boarding school, Jane Granger had finally reached her breaking point. Feeling the

nervous inside her body Jane started to cry out to her mother, only to hear a sudden door slam, lights being turned off and a hard smack

nearby before she finally fall into darkness.

Trying hard to scream in pain, Jane woke up to find her mouth taped up with maxing tape as well as her waist and legs tied up with rope.

Confused struggled to identify the voice that had made itself know. "Knowledge is power and without that knowledge there is no power."

Wanting to know who was there, Jane struggled to speak in her strong voice. Laughing the unknown voice came into view with a single

source of light before saying "You would be wise to listen to me for if you don't then you won't be as perfect as me!" and with that said

Mrs. Granger slowly faded back into darkness still laughing, holding the only light that Jane had ever seen in what had felt like in forever.

With a slam of a door and with a double click of a lock, Jane once again found herself alone in a world of darkness and despair.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm clock goes off to announce Jane Granger's freedom from her academic controlling mother. Quickly gathering up all of her

homework that she had been scared out of her wits to do all summer long, Jane didn't notice that her way too excited mother was making

her way towards her "Good morning Jane and what a big day this is for you." Said Mrs. Granger as she placed her hand on to her daughter's

right hand. Scared as to what to say or do for she didn't want her mother to react the way that she has been acting this whole summer,

Jane showed her finished homework that was in her hand. Quickly realizing that her sweet and loveable daughter was still tied up for what,

Mrs. Granger didn't know, Mrs. Granger worked on freeing her daughter from her prison. "I am so sorry sweetheart. I will find out who ever

had done this and make sure that they never do this to you again." Both confused as well as scared, Jane said nothing as she gathered up

all of her school work and made her way towards the library door, Waiting at the door was Jane's school bag, School books and school

trunk. Takin back by all of this kindness, Jane looked back to her mother before being pinned her star girl student badge, "Now you don't

want to be late for your big year at school, stated Mrs. Granger as she took her daughter school bag as well as her daughter's school truck

and making her way out of the front door. A confused and stunned Jane follow behind having her school books as well as her school work in

hand.

The radio was blasting. The windows were rolled down. Mrs. Granger was singing like crazy and a nerous Jane Granger was sitting in the

back seat trying hard to not say or do anything that would upset her mother, but soon. Mrs. Granger had noticed her quit daughter and

was concerned. Turning down the radio, Mrs. Granger turned to her daughter before asking if everything was alright. Still scared, Jane

shock her head no before going silent again. Worried about her daughter, Mrs. Granger stopped the car on the side of the road before

turning to her daughter. "Jane something is the matter and I want to know what it is." Scared to say anything Jane looked to the clock

before screaming "I am going to be late." Seeing that it was 10am and with a half hour to go before finally arriving at the train station, Jane

had to rush to get on to the platform to make the train in time. Staring the car back up, Mrs. Granger stared back at the worried look that

was on her daughter's face. That look worried Mrs. Granger as well.

Sprinting towards the train station, Jane made her way through the other frantic train passengers and made her way towards platform 16.

Making it there just in the nick of time, Jane got on to the train and headed towards cabin 5, but as she got closer and closer to cabin 5,

what she was hearing had caused her to slow down. It was a man's voice and a women's voice. "but sir, I understand that she has been a

star student since her first year here, but you have to understand that I have seen things that worry me about that girl's well being." Jane

couldn't believe what the voices were saying. Could they really be talking about her. No. They couldn't be but the upsetting feeling that

was now inside her stomach was telling her other wise. It was telling her that her past hadn't been kept a secret after all and that others

know what was going on. "I know that the well being of the girl has been on your mind for a while now, but the well being of the students

aren't your concerned. It is of their parents concern. While listening Jane hadn't noticed that the school's bully Rake maddow as well as his

girlfriend Hannah Veronich had meant to bump into her while making their way into cabin 5. Speechless as to how the both of them had

became star student, Jane made her way into cabin 5 without another thought. Seeing everyone else that was in the room stair at her

beside Rake and Hannah Veronich, Jane quickly made her way to the only seat that was open which sad to say was right next to Rake, Jane

quickly made her way towards the only empty seat that was left in the cabin. Not wanting this awkward moment to linger, Headmaster Bull

smiled before welcoming them all to the meeting. Then getting down to business he laid down the school rules as well as the punishments

that followed. None of the other students that had made head student or star student was writing down notes from the meeting except

Jane Granger which hadn't gone un-noticed by the school's vise-head Mrs. Bird. Feeling the pressure, Jane made sure to not make any eye

contact towards Mrs. Bird throughout the whole meeting but found it difficult towards the end when Mrs. Bird had asked her to see her after

the meeting was over with. Nervous as to what this was about, Jane nodded before going back to her notes. Soon the meeting was over

with and after being excused everyone made their way out of of the cabin, leaving the two ladies behind. Once the room was empty of all

students as well as teachers, Mrs. Bird made her way towards Jane before placing a hand on her shoulder. "I had talked to the head of the

school and he had made it clear that your health was none of my concern but I can't help but look at you and see myself in you." Not

wanting to make it known that she had been listening into her teacher's conversation, Jane had replied by said that nothing was the matter

with her, but bird wasn't going to fall for it for she had seen it before. "Jane please talk to me, replied Mrs. Bird as she tried to talk with

Jane in a caring and loving voice. Frustrated, Jane got up quickly and said no! "I had said that there is nothing wrong so there is nothing

wrong. End of story!" and with that said, Jane grabbed all of her notes and her bag and her truck before leaving the cabin. Wanting to say

more, Mrs. Bird was about to run after the girl but before she could step out of the cabin, Mrs. Bull pushed her lightly back inside. Closing

the door, he smiled before saying, "Let the girl go, but that didn't stop Mrs. Bird from fighting her way back out of the cabin, and searching

for the troubled girl, "You just don't understand. Now do you? I see so much of myself in her. I just can't let what had happened to me

happen to her as well." Smiling, Mr. Bull said that nothing was going to happen to the girl for he was sure that the people that had

experienced the same thing that she was experiencing now wouldn't let that happen." Confused, Mrs. Bird looked straight at Mr. Bull face

before being drawn into his eyes. That was when she had understood what Mr. Bull was saying. What had happened to her wasn't going to

happen to Miss Granger as well. Mrs. Bird would make sure of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Far off into the distance, Jane could see the outline of the school. Big, rusted, Brown castle with a tall flag that symbolized the four different sections of the school. Relived

that she was finally home, Jane turned away from the window and opened up her truck to gather up her school clothing. She wanted to be ready before they had arrived at

the school train station. Not a moment after Jane was finally dressed in her school uniform did the train whistle blow, announcing the arrival of the school train station.

Frantictly gathering up her stuff, Jane made her way off of the train and went over to where the rest of the gifted students were at that point of time. Smiling, Mr. Bull had

welcomed them all to what was going to be an very important year for all of them. Nervous, Jane followed as the rest of the students made their way up to the area that held

the school bunges. While she had made sure not to get into a bunge that contained the school bully, Mr. Meadow, Jane was taken back by the hospitality of that year's star

boy, Eric Miller fivth year student from the fish section of the school. Smiling Jane allowed herself to be helped inside the bungy. After he was sure that both Bethany Whister

as well as Jane Granger were both inside the bungy safe and sound, he had taken his own seat and on they went towards the school. As they reached the enterence of the

school, the rest of the staff greeted the students with a booklet filled with this years responsibilities as well as duties. No one was more excited to hold in their own hands the

booklet that would be their guild for this upcoming school year then Jane Granger. Making her way inside the school, Jane Granger headed towards the Lion dorms. Once

there she headed towards one of the study tables and had started to set up all of her things, but as soon as she was finishing up for her big plan for this upcoming school

year she had heard a door open and then close only to have her right shoulder tapped. Expecting to see her mother who always had something to say to her when it came to

her future, Jane turned around and started to react to the touch. "Mom I have everything under control" but Jane soon realized that it wasn't her mother that had touched

her on the shoulder. It was this year's star boy student for the Lions house. Feel ebressed about what she had just said to Taylor Adams, Jane Granger had said that she was

sorry and had then turned back around to finish up setting up for her planning for this upcoming school year, but Taylor had other plans in mind. He was going to talk to

Jane. Placing his hands on to her shoulders, Taylor turned Jane around so that she was once again facing him. Finding herself once again facing Taylor and not working to

finish up the prep of this upcoming school year, Jane began to express her frustration towards Taylor, but Taylor stopped Jane from talking by placing one of his fingers on

her lips. Then he looked right into Jane's eyes, before speaking, "Mrs. Bird spoke to Mr. Bull about you before the meeting and from what she had to say about you, she is

really concerned about your health and well being. So I want to make sure that my partner doesn't take things way too seriously and ends up harming themselves as a

result. Angry from hearing that other people were worried about her when there was nothing to worry about, Jane pushed Taylor away from her in a powerful way and

without saying I am sorry for the way she had just reacted towards Taylor, she had gathered up all of her things and headed to the second floor of the Lion's dorm to use her

bed as a table, all thanks to Taylor who seemed to not want to leave her alone. Nothing was said after that between the two of them. They just focused on the planning of the

upcoming school year just like the rest of the students and before long the beginning of the brand new school year was only a week a way. Prepared and ready to be the very

best star girl student for the lion house Jane spent her last week preparing and getting ready for her own upcoming school year. Firs she organized her school bag. Then she

wrote out her very own school planner. Then she got her body on a regular routine. And then finally on the second to last night before school started, she layed out her

ironed uniform so that it would be ready for the rest of the students who would be arriving tomorrow. Hanging her uniform nicely on one of the Hangers that was available for

her to use. Once the uniform was on properly on the hanger, Jane placed the hanger back into the clean closet. Finally ready for the brand new day tomorrow, Jane got ready

for bed. After the busy two weeks that she had, Jane figured that it was time for her to mental prepare herself, but as she climbed into bed, turned off the light coming from

the lamp on her night stand and closed her eyes, Jane forgot one very important part to preparing herself for the toll that this upcoming school year was going to do to her

body and while she maybe mentally ready for what this year brings for her, she has a long way away before she is physically ready, and already it was starting to show, but

does Jane Granger notice the changes to her body? No, but her teachers as well as her classmates have started to notice. Sadly tho after what Taylor had experience when

confronting Jane about her health and welling being for this year's school year, no one wanted to confront Jane about the changes that have been made to her body. Not yet

anyways.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO APPOLIZE FOR HOW LATE MY UPDATE CHAPTER IS! I KNOW THAT I HAVE TOLD MANY OF YOU THAT I

WHEN A GOOD STORY IS NOT UPDATED FAST ENOUGH AND HERE I AM NOT UPDATING MY STORY FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME. I DO HAVE A REASON

FOR THAT. YOU SEE I AM CURRENTLY SEEING A THERAPIST FOR MY OCD, ANXIETY AND EATING DISORDER PROBLEMS. WHILE WRITING THIS CHAPTER

I HAD LOST TWO POUNDS. GOING FROM 114 TO 112 AND AFTER TALKING TO MY THERAPIST WE BOTH HAD FELT THAT IT WAS BEST FOR ME TO HOLD

OFF ON WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER UNTIL I WAS BACK TO 115. THE LAST THING THAT WE WANT IS FOR ME TO GO DOWN HILL JUST LIKE THE

MAIN CHARACTER IS THIS STORY FOR WITH EACH AND EVERY CHAPTER THAT I WRITE IT WILL ONLY GET MORE AND MORE WOREST THEN IT WILL GET

BETTER. SO WITH THAT SAID IF YOU DON'T SEE ANY UPDATED CHAPTER FOR A LONG PERIOD OF TIME, THEN YOU KNOW WHAT THE REASON IS. THE

REASON FOR THAT IS, I HAVE LOST WEIGHT AGAIN AND BEFORE I CONTINUE WRITING THIS STORY I NEED TO GAIN THE WEIGHT BACK. I AM NOT

BACK TO 115 BUT I AM 114 WHICH IS BETTER THEN 112. SO AGAIN I AM SORRY AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY MY UDATE CHAPTER OF MY STORY.

What makes any 15 year old different from Jane Granger would be the fact that Knowing that today was the day before school started. They would be

staying in bed until humanly possible. Then when they were finally forced to be out of bed, they would be slowly getting ready for the day. Not caring how

long it had taken them to get ready. Once ready, they would make their way down to the grounds to have breakfast. Not caring at all about the upcoming

feast towards the end of the day. With no plans for the rest of the day, the student would hang out with their friends. On the school grounds. Somewhere

within the school, but no where near the school library and or no where near any of the classrooms. Then finally when it was time for the feast, the student

would once again enjoy eating along side their classmates, not thinking about the following day where they receive their school schedule that will tell them

where they needed to be at, what time, on what day. Jane on the other hand would... Well let me show you what Jane's day before school would be like

rather then tell you.

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm goes off but Jane instead of ignoring it and turning it off before going back to bed, shots right up and gets out of bed. Heading straight to the

girl's bathroom, Jane gets ready for the day, and for her this doesn't take her long to do for she isn't a girl who cares about her appearance. All she cares

about is her future and the only tool that she will ever need for that is her brain. Once done in the bathroom, Jane gets dressed in her school unitform

before taking all of her school stuff and heading down staires to the Lions hang out. Still having what had happened to her two weeks ago still fresh in her

mind, Jane opened up her school bag and went to work, setting up every thing that she would need to prepare for tonight's feast.

By the time Jane had finished going over all of the material that she needed to go over with, it was 10am in the morning and Jane was starting to notice

that she was hungry. After skipping breakfast so that she could work on preparing for this year's school year, Jane knew that she needed to get something

to eat and so with all of her school bag pack up once again, Jane headed out of the lion's dorm, towards the great hall. Not many students were there for

most of the gifted students hadn't skipped breakfast and so they weren't hungry, but to Jane's surprised there were a few students that were in the great

hall sitting and chatting, Food left forgotten near them. Having grown up with no friends, Jane sat down at one of the four tables, alone and by herself.

With her school stuff sitting right next to her on the table bench, Jane started to scan the table of food. With it close to lunch time, she saw tons of Grilled

cheese sandwiches, tons of tomato soup bowls, tons of salad bowls, tons of pb and j sandwiches, tons of different types of slices of meat sandwiches, tons

of potato chips bowls, tons of mixed fruit bowls, a few jugs of milk, a few jugs of fruit juice and a few jugs of water. After scanning the chooses she finally

decided on a pb and j sandwich, a bowl of salad with greek salad dressing, a bowl of mixed fruit and a glass of milk. Just as she was about to dig into her

salad, Rake meadow walks by and makes a comment "Forget the nickname Mudblood. I believe that you are more like a mudpie." Laughing at his own

joke, Rake didn't notice that Jane was hurt by his comment. Being called Mudblood all these years was bad enough but to be called a mudpie is even more

hurtful. Quickly gathering up all of her things, Jane rushed right outside the great hall and continued running not caring where she was heading. A few of

the students had noticed that Jane was upset but before they were able to try and stop Jane from running, she had already been way too far away for them

to even stop and talk with her. After feeling that she had ran forever, Jane finally stopped only to notice that she was right in front of the magical hide out.

Smiling, she slowly opened the door to what she had hope was the perfect hideout for her. Suprised to see the the hideout didn't only consit of endless

shelves of books and a study table, but also had a mirrior, workout eqitment and a scale. Wondering what all of these extra things in her hideout where all

about, Jane slowly walked over to the mirrior and stared at herself. At first she saw a beautiful young lady, but soon her mind who had already was playing

tricks on her made her see a chubby, worthless and loney young lady. This had caused Jane to cry only to stop for she had noticed that there was someone

else in the room,but how. This was her hideout. No one else could ever of found this hideout or was she mistaken. Was there a way for someone to sneek

into someone else's hideout. "Hello Jane My name is Ana." Looking all over to find the source of the voice Jane soon realized that the voice was coming

from the mirrior that only mintues ago she was looking at herself in. Making sure that what she was seeing was really real, Jane had replied back, "Hello

Ana. My name is Jane." Smiling the voice in the mirrior had replied back, "Nice to meet you Jane." Feeling more confortable, Jane didn't hasitate to

continue the converstaion with a more relaxed voice. "Hey Ana, I most say. I am so glad that you are here in my hideout for I have felt loney for a very

long time and I was hoping to make a friend this year. The voice replied back, "There is no need to worry when I am around. I am always here to help

you." Smiling, Jane thanked Ana before stating that she had better head back out to study but was stopped by Ana. "Jane there is no need for you to do

that. You know why. Jane Shook her head no and that was Ana continued explaining. "It is because you have everything here that you need. You have your

own place to hide out in. You have a study table. You have endless shelves of books and most importantly you have a friend. What more would you ask

for?" Seeing all of the good things about her hideout, Jane answered Ana's question, "Nothing! There is nothing that I would ask for. The voice smiled but

soon frowned for she had realized that Jane had more to say on the topic. "But why do I need all of this Work out epitment? Why do I need the scale? Why

do I need the mirrior." It wasn't until Jane had asked the last question that Ana had gotten upset. "How dear you question my importance within your little

hideout. Maybe I just just take both the study table as well as the endless book of shelves and just leave for it seems that you don't want me and my help

any more." After the voice had finished, Jane had noticed that the lights in the room were starting to flicker. Starting to panic, Jane soon realized that the

voice that was in the mirrior had made sure that both the study table as well as the endless of books were part of her hideout and if Jane asked for the

voice to leave then she wouldn't have her study table and books anymore and she couldn't live with that. She couldn't live with that at all for this year was

the most important year of Jane's life. This was the year in which she was going to prove to her mother that she was important and has been working hard

to make some one of herself. Quickly, Jane waved her hands up into the air pleeding to the voice to stay. It took a while but the lights in the room soon

stopped flickering and Jane was greeted with the voice, "I know that you would understand. Now about your questions. The workout equitment is here for

you as you better yourself in your journey to become perfect. The scale is here to help you keep track on your prograss and I am here as your coach.

Anymore question?" Jane had replied by shaking her head no which made the voice happy. "Good. Now to see where you stand now, let us first weight you.

If you would, please get on to the scale. Nerious, Jane made her way towards the scale before taking her shoes off. Know if she wanted a accorent number

she needed her shoes off and so before getting on the scale she took her shoes off. Once her shoes were off, she stepped on the scale. A few minutes later

Jane heard a load scream. Scared, she quickly got off of the scale before turning to the mirrior. Noticing the worried expression on Ana's face, Jane asked

what was wrong? Shocked, the voice repeated over and over again, "What is wrong? What is wrong? You are 125pounds. A person like yourself should only

be 105pounds. You are overweight." Shocked that the voice was saying that she was fat. Jane

Slowly walked over to the mirrior. At first she show what looked like a beautiful image of herself, but soon she started to noticed what the voice had

pointed out to her. She had rolls around her middrift area. She had fatty cheeks. She had fatty arms and she had big thighs. Starting to see the truth, Jane

began to cry but stopped when she started to hear the voice again, "Stop crying. Crying is for weak people. Are you a weak person." Jane had shaken her

head no. The voice calmly replied, "Good, then prove it." Clueless as to how to prove that she wasn't weak, Jane looked up to the voice and asked, "How do

I do that?" Dumbfounded. The voice replied, "And I thought that you were the smart one. You listen to me. You do everything that I tell you to do and you

ignore all of the other things that people are telling you. You got it?" Jane replied by shaking her head yes. The voice then replied, "Good. There is alot of

work to do. First off, you will need to create a work out schedule. That way you can get rid of the fat that is on your body. Secondly, you will need to skip

meal times. Pretend that you aren't hungry or say that you had already eaten. I don't care what you say, so long as you make sure to skip meal times.

Thirdly, if you should slip and eat something, you need to create a conquents list. That way you learn that being perfect isn't easy. It is hard and if you

want it bad enough you will give it your 100%.

But if you really want this then you are going to work hard for it. I will help you, but I promise you that if you aren't 100% committed to this then I won't

keep wasting my time in helping you. Now that you know what it takes to to be perfect. Are you in or are you out? I need to know now before I proceed in

helping you through your journey of being perfect. Nervous that she wasn't going to be able to live up to Ana's standards but wanting to prove to her

mother as well as everyone else that she is able to be perfect, Jane Nodded her head yes before saying, "I promise you that I am 100% committed to this

and I promise to not let you down. Smiling, the voice replied, "Good. I am glad. Now let us get started with writing out that work out schedule. I expect a

good, strong work out schedule. No simple, weak work out schedule. Do you understand me? With Jane nodding her head yes, the voice said good before

continuing, "Now while you write out that list of conquests for when you go back on your promise, you will be also working out secretly using your work out

schedule. Weither that means staying up late at night while everyone else is sleeping or working out in a classroom that hasn't been used in a long time. I

don't care, so long as you prove to me that you indeed want to be perfect. Jane was quiet while the voice talked, she made sure that she was taking in all

that Ana was saying to her for she wanted to prove to both her mother as well as to everyone else that she really wanted to be perfect. It wasn't long

before Ana was done with all that she had to say and Jane wanted to get to work. So with her her notebook and pen, Jane walked over to the study desk

and sat down to get to work on her work out schedule and afterwards she got to work on her conquests list. She worked in silence for the last 4 hours. It

was now 4pm and Jane having to be at the great hall in two hours to meet with her classmates, but before she was allowed to leave, Jane had to present

her two lists to Ana. After taking a deep breath to prepare herself for Ana's thoughts towards her two lists. She was really hoping that Ana approved her list

and also hoped that she didn't have to rewrite her two lists.

Jane's Work out schedule:

Monday

6:15-7:15am: A mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am:Weigh in

8-8:45am:Study

12:05-12:50pm:Operation

5:05-6:15pm: Arm work out on work out equipment

6:25-6:40pm: Shower

6:50-6:55pm: Weigh in

10:05-11:50pm: Helping others with their homework

Tuesday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm:Meeting

5:05-6:50pm: Operation

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Helping others with their homework

Wednesday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Meeting

5:05-6:50pm: Operation

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Helping others with their homework

Thursday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Meeting

5:05-6:50pm: Operation

9:05-10:05pm: arm work out on the hide out work out equipment

10:15-10:30pm: Shower

10:40-10:45pm: Weigh in

10:50-11:50pm: Helping others with their homework

Friday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Operation

5:05-6:50pm: Helping others with their homework

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out on the hide out work out equipment

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

Saturday

6:15-7:15am: a mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am: Weigh in

8-8:45am: Study

12:05-12:50pm: Operation

5:05-6:50pm: Helping others with their homework

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out on the hide out work out equipment

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

Sunday

6:15-7:15am: A mile run around the lake

7:25-7:40am: Shower

7:50-7:55am:Weigh in

8-8:45am:Study

12:05-12:50pm: Operation

5:05-6:15pm: Arm work out on work out equipment

6:25-6:40pm: Shower

6:50-6:55pm: Weigh in

10:05-11:50pm: Helping others with their homework

One Jane had finished reading off her work out schedule, Jane went on to reading off her list of consequents and

reward's list since there was no reply coming from Ana.

Jane's consequents and reward's list:

Consequents

For every grade that isn't 90 or above, you rewrite your paper so that you don't make the same mistake twice.

For every time that you are late on turning in your school work, you have to turn in an extra assignment just to not

make the same mistake again.

For every class that you don't answer a question, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you could have added

more points to your dorm

For every time that you don't help other students with their school work, you get the feel the shame of knowing that

they aren't as perfect as you are working towards

Each time you say that you want to quit/show weakness, you get to feel the seriousness from Ana

You eat, you throw up what you ate or you work off what you ate

You don't keep up with the work out schedule, you have to create an even harder work out schedule

You tell someone what you are doing, you have to quickly find a lie to use to cover up what you had said so that no

one else can know your secret of perfection

You allow someone to help you with anything, you get the shame of being weak

For every time that you lose points for your dorm, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you were the cause of

your dorm losing the dorm cup at the end of the year

For every time that you relax, you get to feel the shame of knowing that you are preventing your body from being

perfect

You gain weight, you get to feel the shame from Ana

For every time that you let another student show you up in class, you get to feel the shame of knowing that

someone is better then you.

For every time that you fall asleep

Rewards

For every grade that is above 100, you get to reward yourself by buying a brand new book

For every time that you turn in your school work days before it is do, you get the satafastion of knowing that you

are ahead of the game

For every class that you answer three or more questions, you get the satafastion of knowing that you have earned

more points for your dorm

For every time that you help other students with their school work, you get to feel the satafastion of helping them

successed.

For every pound that you lose, you get the satafastion from Ana of a job well done

For every clothes size that you lose, you get the satafastion of knowing that you are one size closer to perfection

For every time that you successed in hiding what you are doing from others, you get the satafastion of knowing that

you have one friend. That is one step closer to being perfect

For every time that you catch someone doing something wrong, you get the satafastion of knowing that you had

caused that student to loss points for their dorm.

For every time that you can go with eating, you get the satafastion of knowing that you are one step closer to being

perfect

For every time that you show up the other students in class, you get the satasfastion of knowing that you are better

then the other students.

Jane knew that it was one thing to write out this two list. It was another thing to follow through with it, but

determed to not let the things that were on the list get to her, she promised Ana after she had read the list to her

that she would follow both lists. No matter what. Ana smiled before saying, "You had better or you know what will

happen." Nodding Jane replied, "I understand and I promise not to let that happen." Smiling Ana replied, "Good"

before dismissing Jane. Grabbing all of her stuff, Jane made her way to the exit of her hideout , but paused to take

one last look at her hideout. The hideout that would help her sucessed in her dream of being perfect. The hideout

that will make her the real her that she was meant to be and not some Jane who only had the same name in

common. The hideout that her and her new best friend, Ana only know about. That is until Jane's actions towards

her teachers as well as her classmates starts to surface. Once that starts to happen, no one will be able to help but

question where the Jane Granger that they once know had gone to and where the new Jane Granger has appeared

from for they would rather have the Jane Granger they once know then the new Jane Granger that replaced her. If

only Jane Granger knew just how perfect she really was. That she doesn't need to change herself just to be more

perfect. Then she wouldn't have to go down the dark and dangerous road.


	6. Chapter 6

With little time to spear, Jane Granger rushed through the halls ways back towards the great hall. With less then a half hour before the other students

would arrive, she needed to go and meet with the other gifted student for last minute prop. With out slowing down her run, Jane ran right into the great

hall. Noticing that she just made it time for the last minute prop, Jane slowed down her run so that she could catch her breath. Making her way to the

long table that was set up for the meeting, Jane sat down and waited for the meeting to start. Moments later Head master Mr. Bull arrives and right after

he sits down in his chair placed at the head of the table, the meeting begins. Smiling, Mr. Bull welcomes every one to the meeting. Then he informs

everyone that the school train is looking to arrive on time. Next he quickly goes over what is to be expected after the opening ceremony. The gifted

students are to lead the first year students to their dorms while the head boy and head girl are to wait for Mrs. Bird to take them to their own private

dorm. Mr. Bull ends the meeting with another congrats on making it as one of the gift students and he hopes that they will all prove them proud and with

that, the meeting was over with. The teachers started to make their way to the head table. The gifted students started to make their way to their

individual tables and soon after the room started to come alive with chatter. The first year ceremony had just got under way and next up was Block, Cary.

A shy looking first year slowly made her way towards the chair that was placed in front of the room. Hesitating to place her hand inside the hat that was

placed right on top of the waiting chair, Cary slowly placed her hand inside the hat only to end up pulling out a x-ray unit jacket. Smiling Mrs. Bird who

was standing near by as she always does each and every year to supervise, shouted out "BEAR!" Clapping and shouting broke out from closest left of the

room. Not wanting to receive anymore attention, Cary ran right over to her forever home for the next seven days. Sitting down, she placed her head on

the table with her hands on top of her head. As this year's star girl student Jane Granger had to make sure that she memorized this year's brand new

students just in case that there was any issues that came up that involved this year's first years. After only half way through the ceremony Jane had 26

students written down on here sheet of paper and there was still another half number of students to go. Moon, Neeko was the next one up. He looked to

be just as shy as Cary Block but taller in height. Making his way towards the chair, he placed his hand into the hat before pulling out a Golden covered

nickel. Smiling Mrs. Bird, shouted out "FISH!" Clapping and shouting broke out from the farest right of the room. Making his way towards the table that

was still celebrating a new student within their dorm, Neeko sat down and turned his attention back to the front as the rest of his classmates continued to

get sorted.

Shortly after, the ceremony seemed to proceed really quick for most of the first year students acted as though they really wanted to be sorted and seemed

to want to get up to the sorting hat as quickly as possible. As soon as the last first year student was sorted, Mrs. Bird took the hat from the chair and

walked to right side of the room and exited through a side door only to come back inside the room and make her way back to her seat. With everyone now

seated, Mr. Bull welcomed all of the students as well as the teachers and staff to enjoy what the kitchen staff had to offer for tonight's dinner. Looking over

her notes, Jane granger noticed that out of all of the 26 new students this year, only two seemed to be in despite need of her help and with this year

focused on her proving herself to her classmates, her teachers and to her mother what better way to then to offer her help to them in any way that they

need her help. Smiling, Jane Granger put her notes safely into her school bag before turning towards her two best friends. Sadly though her one best

friend was busy stuffing down his food while the other best friend was busy talking to another student of the same house about this past summer

adventures. Sighing, Jane turned way from them and turned to the food, but soon regrated it for it seemed like after her first meeting with her new best

friend Ana this year was going to prove to be difficult for placed on the table wasn't food and drinks that a normal person who was trying to prove

themselves strong would eat. No, the food and drinks that were placed in front of her would be food and drinks that a person like her friend here would eat

and she is sure that no one could eat as much as her friend could eat. No-one! So after searching through the plates full of Burgers and plates full of hot

dogs. There was also plates full of buns. As well as two different types of salads. There was a fruit salad and there was a garden salad. Not including the

fruit juice jugs and water jugs. Nerous, Jane took alittle bit of both salads and then poured herself a glass of water. Slowly beginning to eat little bits of

her salad, Jane soon got interrupted by her friend Ruth Powers. Turning to find out what her friend Ruth wanted, Jane notices the worried look on her

friends face. Concerned as to why her friend was so worried, Jane places her fork down back onto the table before turning back to her worried friend.

Placing her hands onto her friends shoulder's Jane asked her friend what was the matter. Still concerned for her friend, Ruth looked straight at Jane before

responding, "Well, let me put it to you this way. I haven't seen you in a year. The only commucation that we had this whole summer was by letters. I find

out through a letter that you had made it as star student which my everyone was happy for you about, but when asked if you wanted to stay with us over

the summer you had stated that you were way too busy to hang out with us. Now here we are the night before school starts and you look skinnier then

you did before the end of last summer and all you are going to have is two different types of salads. What happened to you Jane? We all would like to

know. Suprising enough during Ruth's whole conversation with Jane, Unity Love had found the time in between stuffing her face to listen into their

converstation. Feeling like she was being cornered, Jane got up and started to collect her things, but not before she had informed her two best friends that

everything was perfectly fine and that she her and the rest of the gifted students had plenty to eat before the rest of the students had arrived earlier this

evening. After that, Jane started to make her way out of the great hall. Not realizing that a two pear of concerned eyes were watching her as she left the

great hall. Taylor Adams couldn't believe what Jane had said for he didn't recall any dinner that was offered to the rest of the gifted student before the rest

of the students had arrived. In fact the only meal that he had recalled Jane having was at lunch time when` he and the lion head student had decided to

discuss about this year's activities but even then she began to eat her salad before she was rudely interrupted by the school bully Rake Meadows before

quickly getting up and running right out of the room. Shaking his head in disappointment, Taylor know that there was something that she wasn't telling

the rest of the students as well as the teachers. He know that what had happened that night when they both gotten into that fight that something was

going on and as star boy student of the Lions dorm had know that he had to get to the bottom of what the star girl student was up to before things turned

out really bad. Mrs. Bird watched as the mini her quickly got up from her place at the Lions table and ran right out of the room. She know that something

was up and that something was what she had to go through when she was Jane's age. The high pressures, the high standards, the illness, the loneliness.

All of the things that comes to being a perfectionist. Slowly getting up from her seat, Mrs. Bird try to slowly make her way from the teacher's table and

through the great hall to run after that scared little girl to make sure that she know that everything was going to be ok, but before she was able to get as

far as the end of the teacher table, a voice had stopped her in her tracks, "Mrs. Bird please have a seat before I have to discuss with you the none

importance of our student's lives. Disappointed, Mrs. Bird hung her head down as she slowly made her way back to her seat. After seating down, Mrs. Bird

had felt a pat on her left shoulder that should be comforting to her at her time of need but really wasn't comforting to her at her time of need. Noticing

that he needed more then a friendly pat on the shoulder to cheer up his colleague as well as one of his long time friends. Turning back to glance over the

whole Great hall, Mr. Bull announced that it was time for desserts. With a snap of his fingers, the dinner plates as well as the food and drinks had all

disappeared and with another snap of his fingers, the table were all covered with endless plates, cups and bowls of all types of desserts. Ignoring all of the

chatter from the students that were enjoying their desserts, Mr. Bull turned back to Mrs. Bird, hoping that he had cheered her up. Sadly she was still

sadden by what she had witnessed just moments before and Mr. Bull didn't know what else to do. "Dana, I got your favorite. Blueberry pie!" Smiling, Mr.

Bull picks up the plate with the slice of blueberry pie and places it in front of Mrs. Bird's face. Not pleased with being pressured with food when one of her

students needs to her, Mrs. Bird pushes the plated Blueberry pie out of Mr. Bull's hand and gets up and runs right out of the great hall. Mrs. Bird's reaction

towards Mr. Bull's offer of the blueberry pie didn't go unnoticed, not even by Mr. Bird who so happened to one of the other teachers teaching at the school.

It was later that night when things had finally calmed down. With the opening ceremony all done and over with and with all of the

students now heading back to their dorms, the only thing left to do was..."How dear you go and lie to other students? Also how dear

you leave me to have to lead the first years to the Lion's dorm? You are the star girl student. You need to take on as much of the

responsibility as I do. Disappointed with herself but not wanting to deal with this right now, Jane replied back to Taylor promising him

that she won't let it happen again. Not sure if he could really believe her or not, Taylor said ok, before adding in that she had better

not or else she would mention this to Headmaster Bull and he was sure that with the headmaster's knowledge, that Jane would surely

get into big trouble for the things that had happened tonight. Still ashamed with her actions, Jane nodded her head yes before

making her way back into the Lion's Dorm. With Taylor right behind her, he watched as she made her way passed all of the students

that had decided to stay up as late as possible before they had to go to bed. Jane continued walking as she walked up the stairs that

lead to the second floor bedrooms where the students slept. Still not sure of Jane's promise but knowing that it was time for him to

act like the Star student that he was meant to be, he turned around and announced that it was time for everyone to head to bed.

Soon after the announcement there was a lot of AWWS and Come ons from most of the students as they started to head to bed, but

there was still one more person who was still stubborn to go to bed and that person was..."Dana I had thought that blueberry pie was

your favorite." Stated Head master Charlie Bull as he entered vice master Dana Bird's office. Smiling, he made his way towards the

couch that was stationed against the far back wall of the office. Frustrated, Dana with her hands up in the air, started to yell and

scream at her boss, "How dear you come in here without even knocking and ask me a question so unimportant as my favorite type of

pie. Still smiling, Charlie Crossed his legs before responding, "As head master I have ever right to come into my collages offices

when I know that something is bothering them and none of my usual ways are making them smile. Not wanting to talk about the

event that had happened earlier this evening, Dana made her way towards the office door and opened it. Holding it up she had asked

for Mr. Bull to kindly leave her office. Knowing that pushing the issue any farther would do no good, Mr. Bull quickly got up from the

couch and made his way towards the office door, but before he had left, he turned around to face one of his friends one last time.

"Remember that in time of need you will always receive help and the same goes for Mrs. Granger as well." With that said, Mr. Bull

made his way out of the office. Closing the door behind her boss, placed what Mr. Bull had just said to her in the back of her mind

and made her way towards her desk. Sitting down she started to go over the first day's lesson plans but soon found it difficult to

concentrate the saying that she had place in the back of her mind would not leave her alone "Remember that in time of need you will

always receive help and the same goes for Mrs. Granger as well." Feeling down about the things that had happened to her, Mrs. Bird

only wish that Jane Granger's time of need would come sooner then it had for her. For when it was time for her to need help, it was

already too late.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning arrive way too soon for everyone. Not just for the students but for the teachers as well. No one really wanted for the summer break to be over with but knowing that all good things most come to an end, the students slowly dragged themselves out of bed while the teachers went over their last minute lesson plans. Putting the events of last night behind her, Jane made her way alone towards the great hall. Hearing silence instead of noise from the great hall, Jane could tell that today was the dreaded first day of classes. Focusing more on the fact that she would finally receive her school schedule for that school year then on the breakfast food that was being severed for that morning. Opening up the door and scanning the room, Jane noticed that there was a sudden feeling a few sets of eyes watching her, now even more nervous then she was before, Jane struggled to not make herself non noticeable as she made her way towards the lions table. Sitting down, Jane turn to listen to her two friends who were currently busy discussing about what they had done over the summer. Unity Love and Quentin Love both talked about how their parents took the whole family on vacation to Florida. While there they enjoyed swimming together, biking together, shopping together relaxing together and eating together. It was a great time. Ruth's summer break was a little different. She spent the summer at home while her parents worked. While her parents were at work, Ruth called up her friends to ask them if they wanted to hang out and so it was a really laid back type of summer for Ruth. Turning around, Ruth, Unity and Quentin waited excitedly to find out all of the exciting things that their friend Jane had done over the summer. Caught off guard, Jane searched for a way out, but her eyes soon caught the eyes of an unfooled Taylor Adams. Feeling the same feeling that she had felt just a few minutes ago when she had first ended the great hall, Jane quickly turned back to her friends who were still waiting to hear all about her summer. Suddenly an idea had popped inside her head and with a smile on her face Jane began telling them how she visited the local science museum and how she had learned all sorts of things while she was there. Happy for her friend, Quentin and Ruth smiled and patted her on the back. Unity who wasn't all that big into learn turned around and continued eating stating how she was so relieved that the vacation that her family and her had gone on had nothing to do with learning. Shaking her head, Quentin mumbled "That is because most of her family believes that food is more important then learning" before turning around and going back to eating her breakfast. Once again finding herself sitting at the table while her friends started up their conversation again, Jane looked back to Taylor to see if what she had said convinced him as well, but from the looks on his face when they both caught each other's eyes, Jane know that her who visiting the science museum story wasn't being bought by Taylor. Nervous as to what he would do next if she wasn't careful, Jane turned her focus to the food that she dreaded the most. With a feeling of dread, Jane began going over all of the acceptable foods vs. non acceptable foods which didn't take long for all that was acceptable for her to eat was the bowl of fruit as well as fat free yogurt and a glass of pumpkin juice, but before she could beginning eating her breakfast, there was voice that had interrupted her, "Miss. Granger, please see me later today during your makers studio's class." Turning around, Jane was faced with a worried looking Miss. Bird. Worried that Miss. Bird had heard what she had said to her friends, Jane hang her head down as she was handed her school schedule. Soon breakfast was over with and it was now time for the first class of the day. After saying goodbye to her two best friends, Jane made her way towards her Hyagraphs class The teacher for that class was none other then Piper Wight a very clear spoken professor. When speaking you never have any trouble understanding what she has to say for her words always came out clear. Today's lesson was no expectation for when it came to explaining just how important the school year was going to be for the fifth years, she made it quit clear that this school year was not to be taken lightly and if her lather wasn't enough Professor Eli Bird with his very power driven equities had driven the importance of this school year to a whole another level and just to make sure that the point got across he had informed the students while in his class wands are forbinned to be used ever in his class room! It had felt like an eternity since the last time the school bell had rang but as soon as the school bell had gone off, there was mad rush to the classroom door. No one wanted to stay longer then they had to. Slowly getting up from her school desk, Jane who was in no hurry to drop off her more school books before heading to lunch, slowly made her way out of the classroom and instead of turning right she turned left towards the library. Smiling, Jane was happy that for a whole hour she wasn't going to have to worry about keeping up appearance. All that she needed to worry about for the next hour was how she was going to make sure that no one in the school wither it be teacher or student bothered her. That was her biggest worry. After just a ten minute walk through the hallways of the school, Jane had finally arrived at the school library. Overly excited, Jane pushed the door wide open and stepped right into the library. Pausing to take a deep breath of relief, Jane closed her eyes and pictured herself sitting down, not ever being disturbed, during her school work. After picturing this peaceful moment, Jane opened her eyes and smiled before walking towards one of the study tables that was position up in front of the room. Putting her books down on the table, Jane hung her school bag over the chair before pulling the chair out for herself to sit down and get to work. It didn't take long for the noise from outside the library windows to make its way into the library. Normally Jane Granger would not find herself easily distracted but with the library windows all open allowing the noise from outside to enter, Jane tried to focus back on her school work. It wasn't long before lunch was over with. With a sigh of only getting half of her Prevent Seriously Quilty x-ray factors homework completed. She would just have to finish it later that night. Getting up from her chair, Jane gathered up her stuff and after they were all back in her school bag, Jane grapped her bag and made her way out of the library. After lunch Jane's mood had taken a complete turn for the worst. With only Jinx class separating her between the meeting with Mrs. Bird. A meeting that she wasn't looking forward to, Jane slowly walked the halls hoping that the time would move slowly and that the meeting with Mrs. Bird would never arrive but sadly with only the speech of how important this school year was going to be, Jane had no other class standing in her way of the meeting. Wishing that she was heading towards somewhere else except the vicemaster's office, Jane slowly walked the halls towards the area of the school where the staff of the school had their offices. Once she had found herself standing in front of the door that had the name plate: ViceMaster Ms. Bird on it, Jane paused before taking her hand and knocking on the door. Right afterwards, a voice had invited her into the office. Still not wanting to have the meeting, Jane slowly opened the door and found herself faced with a room that was neat and clean. There was a desk with a pile of paper, a bottle of ink and three quills perfectly laying next to the paper that Ms. Bird had just been writing on. Ignoring the watchful eyes of her professor, Jane continued to view the office of Dana bird. Farther in, Jane noticed the many of shelves filled with all types of books. There were books on crafting. There were books on animals. There were books on swimming. The type of book lover like herself could sit down and enjoy without any distractions. While glancing at the endless shelves of books, Jane hadn't noticed that watchful eyes of ViceMaster Ms. Bird were now only inches away from her, until she her the voice of Ms. Bird asking her, "Enjoying yourself are we?" Freaking out, Jane jumped backwards, losing her balance in the process. Looking up from the floor, Jane found herself face to face with the one that she most didn't want to have the discussion with. Without a word, Ms. Bird offered her hand to the fallen student and pulled her back up from the floor. Once Jane was standing back up, She smiled before replying, "Yes I am enjoying myself. Jane turns back facing the shelves of books again before continuing her reply, I can't believe how many books you have. I wish that I had as many books as you have." After stating this, Jane turned back to Ms. Bird, hoping that her distraction was working and instead of finding a disappointed Ms. Bird, she would find a relaxed Ms. Bird. Sad to say, that wasn't the case. In fact, Ms. Bird looked even more disappointed then Jane had imagined that she would be. Seeing that she wasn't going to get out of this that easily, Jane looked down as she apologized for what she had done. Seeing that Jane Granger was already disappointed for what she had done, Ms. Bird let her face relax as she placed her hand under the young student's chin and gently pushed the student's chin upwards. Once the student's eyes were back up facing her. Ms. Bird let go of the student's chin and stared at the girl's eyes taking a deep breath and smiling and placing her hands on the young student's shoulders before responding to the young student's reaction to the real reason of the meeting. "I am worried about you Ms. Granger. After reviewing your school schedule for this year, I fear that this will only end up badly." Shocked that the professor that once believed that she could do accomplish anything that she dreamed of doing, Jane pushed Ms. Bird's hands off of her before shouting out, "Nothing badly is going to happen so you have nothing to worry about. I will be fine and at the end you will see just how wrong you are of worrying about me. Shocked of the out burst that was coming out of helpful and kind Ms. Jane Granger, Dana Bird said nothing as she walked back to her desk. Bending down to open one of the desk drawers, Ms. Bird started searching for the one thing that she know that the young student couldn't deny. After a few minutes of searching through the drawer, Ms. Bird finally found what she was searching for. Closing the drawer, Ms. Bird looked back towards Ms. Granger before making her way back to the still upset student. Once Ms. Bird was once again standing right in front of Ms. Granger, Ms. Bird looked down at the schedule that was in her hands, not pausing to explain what she was about to do,

Monday

Breakfast

9-10am-Brew

10-11am-Person's Undiscovered Genatics

11-12pm-Hyagraphs

Lunch

1-2pm-Care

2-3pm-Variety

3-4pm-Prevent Seriously Quilty x-ray factors

4-5pm-Jinx

Dinner

7-8pm-Infinity

8-9pm-Old Fashioned History

9-10pm-Journey

Tuesday

Breakfast

9-10am-Hyagraphs

10-11am-Prevent Seriously Quilty X-ray Factors

11-12pm-Infinity

Lunch

1-2pm-Studio Makers

2-3pm-Jinx

3-4pm-Brew

4-5pm-Old Fashioned History

Dinner

7-9pm-Tutor

9-11pm-Proll

Way too Inpatient to wait to explain herself, Jane started to spoke over Ms. Bird but ended up getting yelled at for interrupting her while she was speaking. Backing down, Jane looked down at the floor in shame. Ms. Bird said nothing as she went back to reading through the schedule.

Wednesday

Breakfast

9-10am-Prevent Seriously Quilty x-ray Factors

10-11am-Hygraphs

11-12pm-Variety

Lunch

1-2pm-Care

2-3pm-Infinity

3-4pm-Person's Undiscovered Genatics

4-5pm-Journey

Dinner

7-9pm-Tutor

9-11pm-Proll

Thursday

Breakfast

9-10am-Variety

10-11am-Infinity

11-12pm-Jinx

Lunch

1-2pm-Care

2-3pm-Old Fashioned History

3-4pm-Person's Undiscovered Genatics

4-5pm-Journey

Dinner

7-9pm-Tutor

9-11pm-Proll

Friday

Breakfast

9-10am-Brew

10-11am-Makers Studio

11-12pm-Hyagraphs

Lunch

1-2pm-Infinity

2-3pm-Prevent Seriously Quilty X-ray Factors

3-4pm-Person's Undiscovered Genatics

4-5pm-Jinx

Dinner

7-8pm-Old Fashioned History

8-9pm-Journey

Saturday

Breakfast

9-10am-Prevent Seriously Quilty X-ray Factors

10-11am-Makers Studio

11-12pm-Jinx

Lunch

1-2pm-Care

2-3pm-Variety

3-4pm-Brew

4-5pm-Hyagraphs

Dinner

7-8pm-Infinity

8-9pm-Journey

Sunday

Breakfast

9-10am-Variety

10-11am-Prevent Seriously Quilty X-ray Factors

11-12pm-Jinx

Lunch

1-2pm-Care

2-3pm-Person's Undiscovered Genatics

3-4pm-Brew

4-5pm-Hyagraphs

Dinner

7-8pm-Old Fashion History

8-9pm-Infinity

9-10pm-Journey

After finishing reading through the schedule, Ms. Bird looked up to Ms. Granger, waiting for her response, but with the young lady not saying anything, Ms. Bird not waiting any longer, yelled out, "So now you have nothing to say yet when I was in going through the schedule you had to interrupt me?" Way too scared to say anything, Jane started to cry as she looked down to the ground. Taking back the way that she had just reacted towards the young lady, Ms. Bird walked up to the girl and wrapped her arms around her to comfort her. Jane said nothing for she was still way too scared to say anything. She didn't know if she should be upset with Ms. Bird for she had just yelled at her when she had done nothing wrong. If she hadn't had the life that she had growing up, then she won't have turned out the way that she is right now, yet since she hasn't stepped up to her mother yet, she would always be the scared little girl that her mother always want her to be. Then again she also didn't know if she should be comforting towards the hug that Ms. Bird was giving her right now for it has been a long time since someone had given her any comfort and she didn't want to fall into comfort way too easily that she ends up getting hurt in the end. But if she can't trust Ms. Bird, then who can she trust. Not Taylor Adams and the rest of the start students that is for sure, but what about Unity Love and Quentin Love? Shouldn't she trust her two closest friends? Jane's thought was interrupted and was soon replaced by another person's thought. If they were your friends they why did they realize your imperfection soon and guild you to improve yourself? Interested in this point of thought, Jane soon found herself asking herself the same question. Ya why didn't her friends not realize that she was nothing but a imperfect person that needed to improve herself. The other person replied with a "Ya, why didn't they." Smiling, Jane wiped away her tears before stepping arm length away from her still comforting professor. Still smiling, Jane had let Ms. Bird know that she was alright now and that she was thankful for her hospitality. Grateful that she was able to comfort the young child, Ms. Bird smiled before stepping back in to give the young girl one last hug before stepping away from the student. Ms. Bird then handed Ms. Granger her schedule before reminding her to not take this year so seriously. To have fun, and to always remember that she was her for her if she ever needed someone to talk to. Smiling Jane replied back saying thank you before turning around to head out of her teacher's office. Making her way back to her desk, the very proud professor sat back down to get back to work on her classes, but what Ms. Bird didn't realize as she started to read over her first lesson of the week, was that the young girl who had just left her office had no plans on keeping her promise that she had made just a few minutes ago to her professor. In fact she was planning on doing just the opposite and Ms. Bird was too understanding enough to not see what truly lays beneath the trouble young teenager.


	8. Chapter 8

Jane let out a big sign as she left the ViseMaster's office. She felt bad for lying yet she know that if she had told Ms. Bird the truth then her plan to become

perfect would be out and she didn't want anyone to know her secret. Especially her mother who would be constantly keeping an eye on her grades for this

year. Starting to feel the tense again, Jane quickly put the thought in the back of her head for she didn't want to think about that right that minute. All

that she wanted to think about was her next class, Jinx with Mary Wild. Forcing herself to smile as if nothing bad had just happened, Jane continued to

make her way through the halls of the school, towards her first afternoon class. After a hour of class, the meeting with the ViseMaster was a thing of the

past but that was only short live for while she had to convince Ms. Bird she also had to deal with the hated of Brew's professor Mr. Bird. On top of that

what happens in the present of Ms. Bird or Mr. Bird will be brought up to the other family member. So there was a lot riding on this year and Jane wasn't

sure how she was going to keep all of this together, but she had to for if she wanted help from her new friend Ana then she most do anything in her power

to keep everything that was invold this year together or... While sitting in her Old Fashioned history class, Jane noticed that while she had believe that

because it was the first day of school that today would be easy. All she had to do was get through today and the next day would be easier but it didn't

turned out that way for as Mrs. Tina Underwood, the professor of the class had continued to talk about how important this year was going to be for them,

Jane's Stomach started to make noises signaling that it was time to eat. Scared that her classmates had heard her stomach, Jane quickly placed her hands

on top of her stomach in the hopes of blocking out the sound. As her stomach continued to make the noises that weren't as loud as before, Jane tried to

focus back at the speech that her Professor was making to the class. As soon as the class was over with, Jane slowly got up from her seat, not to make

anyone subspiches of her quick actions and with her things in her hands, she walked calmly towards the classroom door. Waiting for her at the door was

none other then two of her three best friends. Relieved that her friend Unity Love wasn't present, Jane smiled before stopping and thanking her friends for

waiting for her. Turning their heads to the side, both looked to each other before turning back to face their friend in question. Noticing their concerned

faces, Jane tried to keep her the smile on her face for she didn't want to believe that her friends had heard what she had feared that they heard while in

class. "Jane, we were wondering since you had to prepare for the new school year during breakfast time being the Star girl student this year and since you

had to attend that start student meeting during lunch today, would you like to join us for dinner?" Once Quentin Love had finished asking the question,

both Ruth and her waited for Jane's answer. Seeing that she had never lied before and after promising to her new best friend Ana that she would do

everything in her power to get out of these types of sticky situations, Jane struggled to keep the smile on her face as she switched back and forward from

Quentin and Ruth in the hopes that something would come to mind that she could use as an excuse. After giving it some thought an idea had came to

mind. Smiling, Jane turned to Quentin Love before stating that she would love to join her friends for dinner but she has to first find her way to both Bear

and Fish dorms. Then she needed to have a discussion with both the Bear star students as well as the Fish star students. Then she needed to have a

discussion with both Ms. Block and Mr. Moon. By that time Dinner would be all over with and it would be time to head back to the Lions dorm." After

explaining her reason for having to miss dinner Jane felt confident enough to believe that both Quentin and Ruth had believed her lie. Turning to

each other, Jane's friends said nothing as they looked to see what the other's reaction was to their friend's reasoning for missing dinner. Turning back to

Jane, Quentin Love slowly smiled back at her friend. While she really didn't believe her friends reasoning, she couldn't find any evidence as to why not to

believe her friend. Ruth on the other hand didn't smile. Instead she stared at Jane as emotionless as can be before saying, "I guess that we will see you

later then. Smiling, Jane nodded her head yes before responding, "Yes I we will see each other later. I promise. Still staring at Jane emotionless, Ruth

soon turned to Quentin before waving her to signaling her to follow her to the great hall. As she watched her friends making their way towards the great

hall, Jane couldn't help but feel sadden for lying to her friends but quickly remembered that if they truly were her friends then they would have realized

sooner that she needed to become perfect and wouldn't have waited for her to realize later just how imperfect she was. Without feeling sad for lying to her

friends, Jane Turned around and made her way towards the Lion's dorm to start working on operation project. Hopefully that a hour working on something

that she loves and cares about will help her to get the confutation that she just had a few minutes ago with her friends out of her head, Jane thought about

nothing but what she had to do later on tonight. She still had two hours of tutoring. Then after that she had two hours of working out and then she had a

hour of proll before she could call it a night, but even though it was the first day of school and even though most of her professors had spent their first class period

talking about how important this school years was for them, one professor didn't go lightly on and because of that, Jane had to make sure that her Prevent

Seriously Quilty x-ray Factors homework didn't end up getting pushed to the side for while it is important to work out when ever you can. As much as you

can. It is also important to keep on top of your school work as well and that is one thing that Jane Granger needed to make sure happens. After a hour and

a half of writing letters to possible canadates that she believed to being willing to help with the operation and then, Jane got up from her seat at one of the

study desks stationed within the Lion's Dorm, with a sign of relief gathered up all of the letters before heading out of the Lion's dorm. Quckly checking if

the coast was clear, Jane after making sure that it was safe to presed turned to make her way down the hall and towards the tower placed her quill down

back on to one of the study desks stationed within the Lion's dorm, with a sigh of relief sat back and enjoyed the moment that sadly only lasted for that

one short moment. Frustrated that she had to move on with the next task, Jane gave a frustrated sigh before gathering up her stuff and heads towards

the news tower on the second floor of the school. Once she had arrived she stops before looking over all of the birds that were available to deliver the

letters. After going over the possible chooses of birds that would be able to handle such a big delivery, Jane had decided on howling bird. Tying on all of

the letters, Jane soon finished and stepped back as she watches the bird spread his wings and fly away, hoping that all of the letters safely get delivered.

As soon as the bird was out of sight, Jane turned around and made her way down to the first floor. Not heading back towards the Lion's dorm but instead

heading towards the two other dorms. First Jane went to go and visit the bear dorm. Standing right in front of the dorm door, Jane knocked before being

spooked by a sudden voice that she soon realized came from the door knocker. "Hey, you aren't a Bear! You don't belong here." With a big breath, the

door knocker got ready to yell out to let others know that there was an instructor. Quick to act, Jane covered up the door knocker with her hands as she

tried to get the bear faced door knocker to be quiet. Only when Jane know that it was safe to let go, did Jane took her hands off of the bear face. Upset by

the rudeness of the student, the door knocker gave Jane a dirty look before saying, "o, I never!" Wanting to get through so that she could go and discuss

the tutoring seasons for Cary Block, Jane looked straight at the door knocker before asking to see a bear star student. Unsure if it should allow one of it's

bear's to see another student, the knocker hadn't answered right away as it thought deeper about allowing the student in. The silence was broken as a

voice had came the slightly opened door of the Bear dorm. "You don't have to worry o wise bear. We were expecting company." Speechless as to been

opened slightly without it's knowing, the door knocker opened itself up even more to allow the so called expected guest in. Thanking the students from the

bear group, Jane made her way into the dorm. Once inside, nothing was said as the other students allowed Jane to take in the décor of their dorm. No

one outside of each group knows what the dorms of other groups looks like inside except their own. Inside of the bear dorm there are unless shelves of

books lined up against the dorm wall. The lighting was in the shade of blue. There was three short tables with ten seats at each table where some bear

students were already busy studying at but there was lots more room for tons more bear students to study. If at any time there was more students that

would like to study at the same time as the other students and there wasn't enough room to study at the tables then there was a total of 10 chairs

scattered around the dorm. The window's blue curtains were currently open but if it was day time and not night time the curtains would be closed for as a

student of the bear group nothing made it hard to study as the sun light shining through and bear students spent most of their time studying and learning

for that is what they like to do. Near the staircase stood the founder of the Bear group, Xoe Bear. There was a staircase that lead upstairs to the second

floor of the dorm where the students slept. Looking down the floor was marble to give it a more classical feeling. "Ms. Granger, so please to see you!"

Looking up, Jane saw Both Bethany Whister and Patrick Young walking towards her. Cary Block following right behind them. Smiling Jane hung out her

hand as she said, "And you Ms. Whister. Once they had all shook hands, the three star students turned and made their way towards a table that had three

empty seats. Cary followed behind the three not saying a word as she sat farther away from the three at the same table. Not wanting to be rude and

bother any of their fallow bears, both Bethany and Patrick whispered to Jane their discussion instead of discuss in a normal matter. This cause of action

had caused Jane to have to bend close to the two Star student just so she could keep up with the discussion. After much discussion which ended up lasting

a total of thirty minutes long, the three agreed that for the safety of the students, they would have Jane meant with at the library instead of at the Bear

dorm. They had also agree that the tutoring seasons would happen at the safety location of the library and no where else. They had also agreed that only

Jane would tutor Cary and no one else. They had also agreed that none of Cary's tutoring would effect any of her studying and class time. They had also

agree that if anything should happen to Cary, Jane would be at fault and in turn would be punished for it. With another hand shake, The three got up from

their seats. Patrick turned towards where Cary was sitting at and had asked her to stand up and make her way with them. Once they were back to the

dorm door, Patrick informed Cary that with the rest of the time she was to go with Jane and discuss farther what they plan on accomplish with these

tutoring seasons. Nodding her head, Cary walked over to Jane. Jane smiled as she placed her hands on Cary's shoulder before looking back at both

Bethany and Patrick. Smiling she had reinsured them that the things that they had discussed would be followed. Instead of smiling, Patrick looked stern

right into Jane eyes before replying, "I hope so or else we will have issues to deal with!" Feeling the tension, Jane smiled before stating that she

understood. Turning around, Jane guided Cary out of the Dorm. While the two walked through the halls of the school, Jane had her hands on the girl's

shoulders in the hopes of comforting of the student, but also in the hopes of reassuring herself that nothing will go wrong while she is tutor. She has never

tutored anyone in her life and because of that she doesn't want to mess anything up. A lot was riding on this. A lot! Putting all of that aside for the

moment, Jane let Cary walk in first once they had arrived at the school library. Walking behind her, Jane watched as Cary, not saying a thing choose a

table at the very back of the front of the library and sat down. Sitting down, Jane looked to Cary, smiled and grapped a hold of Cary's hands before

reinsuring her that she was here to help and that she had nothing to worry about. Shy, Cary looked down at the table while she had whispered a

response. Not sure as to what Cary had just said, Jane hovered above the chair, while still gripping her hands. Smiling, Jane asked Cary to please speak

up. Slowly looking up Cary saw that Jane was smiling, slowly smiling herself, Cary spoke up a little bit louder, "Thank you!" Smiling, Jane sat back down in

her chair before saying your welcome. Looking quickly towards the library clock, Jane noticed that they now had a twenty minutes before her next tutoring

season with another very shy, very scared first year. Turning back to Cary, Jane smiled before asking her what were the things that she was most

interested in. Cary at first say nothing as she sat staring at Jane but soon she had said in the same soft voice that she was into Gardening and Listening to

music. Waiting to hear something else that Cary was into, Jane soon realized that there most not be anything else that she was into and in turn that was

why she had stop speaking. Sadden by this, Jane had looked to Cary before asking her if there was anything else that she was into, only to have Cary

shake her head no. Feeling disappointed by this for Jane know that Cary was shy and didn't seem to talk to many people both her as well as back home,

Jane sat there in her seat and thought about what else to ask the little girl. After a while of thinking Jane gave up on thinking about something else to talk

about, so instead she decided to get down to business, Looking back to Cary, Jane asked her the subjects in which is was seeking help in. Thinking about

it for a while, Cary finally answered, I would like help in Prevent Seriously Quilty x-ray Factors, Brew class, Jinx class and Variety class. Smiling Jane

insured Cary that she could help her in all of those classes but one thing that she needed to understand was that it was going to take time to finally

understand each of the four subjects. Understanding, Cary replied by saying, "I understand. I just hope that I am strong enough to make it through this

year. Shocked by Cary's response, Jane grapped Cary's hands tighter as she said, "Why do you say that? You are strong!" Feeling the pressure that she

always felt in her arms, Cary yelped before quickly forcing her hands out of Jane's grip. That was when Cary started to rub at her arms. Seeing that the

little girl was in some sort of pain, Jane bent forward and tried to once again comfort the girl but the girl wouldn't have nothing of it. Instead she looked up

to Jane and asked her if they could just forget what had happened tonight. Not wanting to step way too far over the line and end up being punished by the

Bear group, Jane sat back down before looking back to Cary. Smiling, Jane said sure. We can do that. Wanting nothing more to get this meeting over

with and wanting to get back to the dorm, Cary smiled back before asking if she could be excused. Not knowing what else to say or do, Jane said yes

before finding herself watching as the little girl who was still rubbing her arm got up from her chair and walked passed her, towards the library doors and

finally out of sight. Sitting there, all that Jane wanted to do was to run after the little girl and make sure that she was ok, but after looking up at the clock

and noticing that it was now five minutes to 8pm, she know that she needed to make her way towards the Fish dorm before both of the star students

began to think that she wasn't taking this job too seriously. Getting up from her seat and slowly making her way out of the library and through the

hallways of the school, Jane tried her best to get the image of what she had just witnessed out of her head for she didn't want Cary to think that what had

happened to her was going to become a rumor that soon the whole school would know.

After making her way all the way down to the ground floor, Jane continued to travel through the halls towards the Fish dorm. Once their she stood in

front of a panting of a bunch of rocks all clumped together to form a ball. Grapping a hold of the middle rock, Jane stood there as she waited to be let

in, but found herself standing there with no entrance to the fish dorm. Confused as to why she wasn't being allowed in, Jane once again gripped a

hold of the middle of the rock, but instead of having to wait for a response, she got her answer right away. The bunch of rocks that where are

clumped together into a ball had all fallen apart and were now all rolling right out of the panting and heading right for her. Scared, Jane started to

head back through the halls, away from the Fish dorm entrance. Making it only a foot away from the area before being tramped by the falling rocks,

Jane laid on the ground floor waiting for the falling rocks to surpass her. A few minutes, Jane finally noticed that there was no more rock falling noise

but did hear a voice coming from near by. Curious as to who was there and if they had just witness what had just happened, Jane turned her head to

the side only to be face to face with Eric Miller and Heather Smith. Lending a hand to help Jane up from the floor, Eric smiled before informing her

that it was always a different rock each and every time that a different student had tried to enter the dorm. Yesterday was the middle one. Today

was the rock on the bottom right hand corner. Smiling, Jane thanked Eric before letting him guild her back into the Fish's dorm. Heather following

right behind them. Once inside Jane paused to take a look at the Fish's dorm. Being on the ground floor, the window's were more towards the

bottom of the dorm then up on top of the dorm. There was yellow chairs and yellow couches. There was only a few desks for the students to study at

and the floor was covered in yellow carpeting. The staircase towards the second floor was the same. It lead towards the sleeping area. Turning

back towards the start student's Jane smiled before asking them where Neeko Moon was. Turning towards the far part of the room, Eric turns back to

Jane before stating that Neeko is currently busy in the corner quietly playing the piano. Jane was happy of the sight before her, but with Jane not

knowing just how special Neeko really was, she walked slowly over to Neeko. Sitting down right next to him, she listened as the continued to play

music on his small hand held piano. Once the song that he was playing was over with, Jane smiled before saying hi. Spooked by the sudden visit of

another student, Neeko quickly got up from his seat holding his piano very tightly. Concerned, by Neeko's sudden reaction towards her greeting,

Jane stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder to lend a comforting hand to the scared looking first year. Freaking out by the sudden touch, Neeko

let out a loud squall as he brushed Jane's hand off of his shoulder. Neeko Run off up the stairs and into the guy's sleeping room. After witnessing

this strange sort of action, Jane turned to both Eric and Heather before asking them what had just happened. Hoping that this sort of thing wouldn't

have happened, both Eric and Heather turned to look to eachother before turned back to Jane. "Maybe this isn't such a good idea. It is fine. I

understand if you don't want to tutor Neeko seeing as he isn't comfortable with others." Not wanting to let what had just happened effect her desire to

teach or more like desire to become perfect, Jane shook her head before responsing, "No. That is fine. I have no problem tutoring Neeko." Shocked

by the response, Eric placed a hand on Jane's shoulder before saying to her that she really didn't have to do this if she didn't want to. He as well as

everyone would understand." Bothered by this for she know that Eric was referring to what Ms. Bird had informed the rest of the star students earlier

this year about her worry about Jane's well being. Jane pushed Eric's hand off of her shoulder before turning to Heather and continuing the

conversation, "All that I ask from you is that instead of going to the library where Neeko would be less comfortable, her and Neeko would study

instead here in the Fish dorm. Not knowing what to say at first, Heather turned to Eric before turning back to Jane. Smiling, Heather said "I am sure

that won't be a problem seeing that you are a star student and you are well trusted." Smiling, Jane said her goodbyes to both Heather and Eric

before making her way up towards the staircase. Stopping right at the bottom of the staircase, Jane called up to Neeko. After receiving no response,

she went over to the area in which Neeko was playing earlier. Seeing the sheet music, Jane quickly picked it up and rushed right back towards the

stairs. Looking down at the sheet music she soon started to sing in response to Neeko's sheet music that she had found.

Unnamed by Neeko Moon

There is a world that only I can see

There is a world that only I can be

If you try to understand me

Then you will be as clueless as me

Unless you are as special as me

Special as me

Special as me

Unless you are as special as me

If you are as special as me

Then you know what it is like to be Teased and tunted

Teased and tunted

Teased and tunted

If you have witnessed and have seen special people like me

being teased and tunted and have stepped in to help,

Then I thank you from the bottom of my heart

bottom of my heart

Bottom of my heart

I thank you from the bottom of my heart

But if like so many people,

You have been the teaser and tunter

Then know this, Your teasing and tunting

Your teasing and tunting

Your teasing and tunting

Won't last for very much longer

Not one to be able to form a song at a short notice, Jane had decided to form a poem instead in the hopes of catching Neeko's attention and to earn

his trust for it they were to spend time together, studying, both of them needed to trust eachother and as of right now Neeko had no trust in Jane or

anyone for that matters. Glancing over Neeko's song once again, Jane quickly came up with a poem that she was sure was going to earn her trust

from the shy first year fish student. Taking a deep breath, Jane paused before resiting her short noticed poem.

Trust in me by Jane Granger

I am a friend!

I am not a Foe!

I am here to teach you,

as much as I know

Please trust me and give it a go!

After resiting her very short, not well thought through poem stood there at the bottom of the stairs in the homes that Neeko would come down stairs

after hearing the hidden message that the poem had within. After just a few minutes of waiting, Jane felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around,

she was faced to faced with Eric. Not really want to hear the truth about the possibility of her poem not doing anything for the misunderstood boy,

Jane told Eric not to say I told you so. That was when Eric wanted to say back to Jane but didn't get the chance for as Eric was about to reply a voice

was calling his attention, "Eric! Eric! It is Neeko! Neeko is coming back down the stairs!" Speechless, Eric stared at Jane, hoping that she had an

answer to this mirical, but after not receiving an answer from Jane, Eric turned towards the stairs and watch with his own eyes as Neeko made his

way down the stairs and towards the three star students. Once Neeko was finally standing right next to the three star students, He turned to both Eric

and Heather before apologizing for earlier. He then turned to Jane before apologizing for earlier. He added that he was thankful for the deeply

meaningful poem. Smiling, Jane walked over to Neeko. Knowing that while she has finally earned his trust, but hasn't earned enough of his trust for

him to feel confortable enough not to react after a hug from anyone wheither they be friend or foe, Jane struggled to not hug Neeko as she stood right

next to him. Turning to once again face both Eric and Heather, Jane smiled before informing them that both that her and Neeko would be fine

together and there was nothing to worry about. As Fish member's they know that they should be the most friendly and trusting towards any of there

other friends and after the display that Jane had just displayed right in front of them, they know that if Jane had earned even as small trust in Neeko

then maybe. Just maybe this tutoring between Jane and Neeko would work. Smiling, Heather turned to Eric and saw that he even was smiling which

had meant that he too had realized that as a fish member they needed to be the most friendly and trusting towards not only the rest of the fish

members but towards any of the other classmates as well. Turning back to Jane, Heather happy celebrated that it was official. Jane was to tutor

Neeko and that there was nothing to worry about. Excited to get going with Neeko's first tutoring season now that she had gotten to know Neeko just

a little bit more in the last half hour, Jane turned to Neeko and had asked him what the names of each keys were. Still shy, Neeko whispered his

answers, but Jane couldn't hear him and so she asked him again but this time instead of asking him the names of the keys she had asked him the

sounds of the keys. At first Neeko didn't play any of the keys on his piano, but after a hum of a lullaby that was coming from Jane, Neeko played the

key of the same sound that was coming out of Jane's mouth. Smiling, Jane said good before humming a different note. Again Neeko played the key

of the same sound. Again, after playing the same note on his piano, Jane replied by saying good which in turned caused Neeko to smile. The two

kept on humming and playing the same key on the piano for quit a while, but after the fourtyfourth key was hummed and played on the piano, Jane

felt that that was enough music play. Both nervous as to how Neeko would react but happy that Neeko was finally opening up to her, Jane turned to

Neeko and smiled. "Neeko would you mind telling me what else you enjoying doing besides Music playing?" At first Neeko was quiet. All he wanted

to do was get back to playing music but since seeing that Jane has shown that she a person who would rather help him then hurt him, he decided to

let Jane into his world. "I like to build stuff like bird houses and chairs and stuff. Proud that Neeko was talking to her more then he did at the start of

their meeting, Jane smiled before asking if there was anything else that he enjoyed doing. Shaking his head, Neeko had said no before turning back

to his piano. All that Neeko wanted to do right now was to play more of his music and Jane could tell this but she needed to know more about Neeko

before she could begin helping him. At first Jane wasn't sure how to add music into her her next question, but after doing some thinking she finally

came up with an idea. Smiling, she asked Neeko to look up at her for a moment. Unsure as to why he was being asked to look up at Jane, Neeko

hasted at first to follow her instructions but after hearing the fourtyfivth key of a piano, Neeko smiled before looking up at Jane. Smiling, Jane thanked

Neeko, before explaining to him that with each key was a subject. Now if she spoke of the class that he was most nervous about taking he would

play a high key. A high sound signaling something being bad. Now on the other hand if she spoke of the class that he was not as nervous about

taking he would play a low key. A low sound signaling something being good. Nodding his head to let Jane know that he understood, Neeko got

ready to play a key. Seeing that Neeko had understood what she had said and noticing that he was now ready, Jane begain the class list

with Journey class and as soon as the word came out, Jane was given a high key. Seeing that Astronmony would be one of the classes that she was

going to need to help Neeko in, Jane smiled to Neeko to let him know that he had done good with answering her question before moving on with the

next class on the list, Jinx class. This time around Jane was given a low key which made her happy for at least there was one class that Neeko was

going to enjoy taking. This went on until all of the classes that was required to take in the first year of school was given an answer and Jane was left

with her answers. The classes that Neeko was most looking forward to taking this year was Jinx class, Caring class, Brew class and Variety class.

The classes that Neeko wasn't looking forward to take this year was Prevent Seriously Quilty X-ray Factors class, Person's Undiscovered Genatics

class and Journey class. After getting to know a little bit more of who Neeko really was and after getting her answers, Jane smiled and thank Neeko

before allowing Neeko to go back to his music in peace. Slowly getting up from her seat so to not frighten Neeko, Jane walked over to the far corner

of the room where both Eric and Heather have been waiting patiently for the last 20 mintues. Noticing that Jane was now finished with talking with

Neeko for the evening, they both turned their attenstion to Jane, "So how did it go?" Even tho Heather was smiling out side she was nervous in side.

Smiling, Jane informed her fallow star students that the season had gone well and there is nothing to worry about. Happy to hear this, Heather let out

a sigh of relief before patting Jane on the shoulder to congratulate her on a job well done, but Eric wasn't as easy to convence as Heather was for as

soon as Heather had turned to leave the rest of the start students alone to go ahead and start getting ready for bed, Eric quickly got Jane's attention

back on him so that he can really get down to business. While I am so glad to hear that everything had gone so well with the season and while I am

so glad that Neeko seems to trust you enough to communicate with you in some way, I don't buy that you are not going to take this job way too

seriously. You already have a full loud of classes. You have the star student meeting to attend as well as homework to complete. How do you plan

on manging two tutoring seasons on top of all of that? Not wanting to deal with this right now for the last hour has been very emotional for her, jane

turned to walk back out of the Fish dorm but was soon stopped just before the door. Eric had grapped a hold of her arm and wasn't about to let go.

Anger was starting to build up inside of her for she didn't want to have to deal with this right now, but instead of adding to his speech that he had just

made to Jane, He informed her that he will be watching and if anything out of the ordinary happens he will tell one of the professors. Believing that

nothing was wrong and that Eric was just over reacting to what Ms. Bird had told the other Star students before the meeting while on the train, Jane

yanked her arm, causing Eric to have to let go of her arm. With out a word, Jane walked out of the dorm and back out into the hallway. Standing

there, Jane couldn't help but think about what Eric had just theaten to do if anything out of the ordinary ever happened, but she had nothing to worry

about right? Nothing out of the ordinary was going to happen, so in turn there is no reason why Eric needs to tell any of the professors her where

abouts, right? Right and with that Jane put all that had just happened in the last hour in the back of her head and focused once again on the next

task that she was about to do. It has been hours since she has late worked out and while perfecting her schooling was one thing that she needed to

improve, she also needed to improve in her body as well and that wasn't about to happen if she just wait on her marry way without ever working out.

Pumping herself up before the beginning of the work out, Jane soon forgot all about the shy first year boy from the Fish group. The one who never

talked to anyone unless they understood the things that he was going through and even then it was hard to get him to trust you. All that she was

focused on was since being last weighed how much did she currently weight and how much weight could she loss before she had to proll the school

halls later on tonight with none other then the Fish star girl student and she didn't want to find out as to what had happened after she had left the

dorm just a few minutes ago. Not at all!


	9. Chapter 9

Moon. Instead, the only big thing that had bothered Jane all week long was the continue talk of how important this school year is only to turn it around and say how

important it is not to take this school year seriously. Jane could care less about her professor's warnings as to this current year. All she cared about was learning

something new that will help her towards bettering herself. Granted the final exams aren't for another seven months but along the way there will be many of practice

test/quizzes that will test her in her knowledge and Jane doesn't want to be unprepared. So with that, Jane planned on saying something to her Person's Discovered

Genatics professor which had decided to teach the lesson of..."Today class we will be learning a little bit more about each other. Now please take the next five

minutes to pick your partners for this project." As soon as Professor Fay headed back to his desk to sit back down in his chair, all of the students except Jane Granger

quickly got up from their chairs and started to discuss about who would be partnered with who. For Jane this project was more of an opportunity for people to find out

all about her secrets then it was a learning experience. Still sitting in her chair, Jane watched as the rest of her classmates discussed about who would be partnered

with who. She didn't want anyone to notice her, but sad to say even after losing two pounds the last week, it is hard to hide 123pounds from other people. If only

Jane was 105pounds, then she would be one step closer to being perfect. "Jane would you like to be partners with me?" Being broken from her train of thought, Jane

looked up from her desk and found herself face to face with Rose Anderson who was a fifth year from the fish group. Still not wanting to be a part of the project but

knowing that any project would be graded and without taking part in the project Jane would fail the project and she couldn't let that happen. Putting on a fake smile,

Jane looked back up to Rose before saying, "Yes I would love to be partners with you." Smiling, Rose sat down in the desk next to Jane's before looking up to the

board. "is it ok with you if I will take question set one and you can take question set two?" Not really caring what set of questions she would end up asking for se

planned on going second with answering the questions. That way there may not be enough time to answer. After both students had finished writing down their set of

questions, the two turned to each other. Wanting to not give Rose the chance to go second with answering the question, Jane had asked Rose if she could go

second." Rose had noticed the ergenty of Jane, Rose wanted to ask her if she was alright but knowing that they only had the rest of the class time to get through

both sets of questions, she had dropped the uncomforble feeling that had just hit her and smiled. "Ok." Relieved that her plan was working perfectly, Jane looked

down at her set of questions before picking out the first question. Looking up, Jane asked Rose the first question

"Jane cringed after Rose had answered that question for she could only imagine how many calories are in a slice of pizza and how long one would have to work out in

order to burn off all of those calories. Not wanting to break her cover, Jane looked back to the list to see what question three was.

"What is your favorite type of animal? Dog

"What was your favorite thing to do for fun? Play board games

"What is your favorite subject? Art class

"Exited, Jane smiled and placed her paper down on the desk before looked back to Rose. Rose looked scared at Jane's sudden reaction to her question for she wasn't

sure if her answer had caused Jane to get upset with her or not. Noticing the scared look on Rose's face, Jane quickly tune downed her reaction to Rose's answer to

the question. She then grabbed a hold of Rose's hands before saying that art was one of her favorite things to do during her spare time. Worried at first of the reason

as to why Jane had grabbed her hands, Rose soon relaxed after hearing that the two of them had something in common. Smiling, Rose replied "That is great." Still

smiling, Jane replied, "I know, right?" Smiling, Rose had replied, "Right but now with only twenty minutes left, it is now your turn to answer your questions." As Rose

looked down at her list of questions, Jane started to work out a plan of how to waste enough time to get out of answering the questions that were on Rose's list.

Looking back up, Rose noticed that Jane was focusing on something even before she had asked the questions. Worried, Rose asked Jane if she was alright? Breaking

from her train of thought, Jane looked to Rose only to notice the worried look on Rose's face. With no plan to get out of answering her questions and with the worried

look on Rose's face, Jane could only smile and make it seem like everything was alright and that there was nothing for Rose to worry about. Seeing the smile on

Jane's face helped Rose relax, but Rose still feel uncomforble.

"What is your favorite Season?"

Relieved as to receive an easy question, Jane let out a breath before replying, "Spring"

"What is your favorite book?"

Relieve for this question was also an easy question to answer, Jane smiled before saying, "The mystery world of art."

"Happy to see that art seemed to be one of Jane's most favorite things in her life, Rose smiled before going back to her list of questions.

"Do you have any siblings?" Completely confused as to why all of her questions were so easy for her questions couldn't be this easy, Jane answered, "No. I am an

only child." Feeling that Jane was lucky to not have any siblings, Rose replied, "You are so lucky. You don't have to deal with having to share. You get all that you

want and ask for." Rose's replied had stung Jane for Jane never got what she wanted. In fact she had lost everything and had to keep things that she wished deeply a

secret. Angry, Jane tried to nicely and calmly ask Rose to move on to the next question but the way Jane had asked her to move on to the next question had caused

Rose to feel uncomfortable. Bending forward to grab Jane's hands, Rose looked straight into Jane's eyes before asking her if everything is alright. Frustrated and

wanting to get this over with, Jane shouted a yes that had caused the pairs near by, to turn their head towards them. Not wanting to start anything while in class,

Rose had figured that she would deal with this after class. Looking down at the list, Rose was glad to see that she only had two more questions to ask before Jane

was finally done with answering all of her questions.

"What is your particular way of traveling?" This question was a tad hard to answer for she hadn't had time to do

anything but study and work on her school work, Jane took a long time to answer the question. "I...I walk to get where I need to be." After answering the question,

Jane struggled to smile as Rose stared at her. Rose looked as if she was dumb founded by the simplest of answer and had wanted to say something but didn't for

some unknown reason. Turning back to the question list, Rose asked the final question.

"What had you dreamed of doing as a kid?" That alone had caused Jane to act out. She didn't care who had witnessed her acting out after being asked a simple

question. She just wanted out. With out a word, Jane got up from her set, turned

her attention back at her school stuff and started packing up. Confused as to what to do for she didn't know why Jane was leaving with only eleven left of class, Rose

turned around towards the professor in hopes that he would have witnessed what she was witnessing. Luckily he did notice as well as the many of other students that

were near by the two girls. As Jane finished packing up, a hand laid on her shoulder. Angry, Jane turned around to let who ever had placed their hand on her

shoulder, she was soon faced with Professor Fay. Smiling, Mr. Fay turned to rose before bending down to pick up the list of questions that Jane had to answer.

Looking at the list he soon turned back to Rose. Miss Anderson of the five questions that are listed here, which question had you just asked Miss Granger. Scared of

Jane acting out at her for answering the professor's question, Rose turned towards Jane before turning back to Professor Fay. Taking a deep breath, Rose Closed her

eyes before saying, "We had reached question number five." Turning back to the list of questions, Mr. Fay looked down the list, before falling onto question number

five. After studying the question, Mr. Fay looked up from the list and turned back to Jane. Once again smiling, Professor Fay asked Jane, "So Miss Granger what was

your childhood dream." Frustrated that she had to answer the question that she had no plans on answering now with the whole class listening, Jane finishes packing

and takes her now packed school bag and turns around to head out towards the classroom door. Once she reached the classroom door, she turned around instead of

continuing to walk right through it too once again face Professor Fay. Jane stared at Professor Fay before yelling out that there was no reason as to why she should

tell anyone what she had dream as a child. It is no one business. With that Jane turned back around and left the class room for the first time ever with out permission

and that for Jane was something unusual for her. Unusual for her indeed.


	10. Chapter 10

Since Jane's outburst during her Person's Undiscovered Genatics class earlier this morning no one has seen her. It was like Jane didn't want to be

found which was strange for Jane always wanted to be noticed while in class, didn't she? Now that it was the last class of the day and Jane had yet

to be seen, Ruth had made a decsion that during dinner her and Unity would go and look for their friend. As soon as the school bell had rung to

announce the ending of the class period, Ruth quickly got up from her desk and quickly gathered up all of her school stuff before making her

way right out of the class room, but before she was able to make her way out of the class room door, she was stopped by her friend Quentin who

was always ready for meal time. With a big sigh, Quentin had commented that she was so ready for dinner. Really not in the mood for one of

Quentin's normal meal related comments, Ruth quickly looked to Quentin before stating that her and Unity had to work on homework together and

so in turn they won't be able to make it to dinner tonight. Confused as to what homework assigment both Ruth and Unity had to work together on,

Quentin looked at Ruth before saying ok while smiling which was suprising for Ruth for Quentin was taking it so well. It most be because of the fact

that she was able to eat a meal without anyone having to make a comment on the way that she ate. After a slight pause Ruth make her way out of

the class room and was now rushing down the school hallways, Ruth headed straight towards Unity last class of the day Old fashioned history. Luck

had it that Unity was still standing outside of her classroom door waiting for Ruth and Quentin to meet him at his class room so that they could all

make their way to the great hall for dinner, but to her suprise it was only Ruth who was making her way down the hallway and towards his

classroom. Confused, Unity waited until Ruth stood right in front of her before asking her where Quentin was. Knowing that Unity would be

confused as to why it was only her and not her and his sister joining him at his classroom before dinner time, Ruth took a deep breath before stating

that "after this morning outburst with Jane, no one has seen her and I am worried about her and her well being." Shocked that what she had heard

from the other students of the school, Unity asked Ruth "so the rumors are true?" Ashamed of having to give her friends the bad news, Ruth hung

her head done before nooding her head yes. Shocked by this, Unity asked Ruth what they should do. That was when Ruth had looked back up to

let Unity that she had a plan. Relieved to hear that her friend had a plan, Unity smiled before asking Ruth, Why isn't Quentin here to help? Ruth

was suprised at this question. After spending most of his life with his sister she would of thought that he would know that when it comes to meal

time all that Quentin thought about was food. "I had informed Quentin that you and I had a homework assignment to do together and because of

that we didn't have time do eat dinner." Understand that it was best that Quentin didn't join them to go and search for their friend Jane for when it

comes to meal time Quentin is less helpful then any other time of the day. Smiling, Unity said Well then! Let's go! Glad that Unity finally realized

that it was better for Ruth and him to go look for their friend then Quentin and Ruth and him to go look for their friend, Ruth smiled back before

saying Alrighty then! Let's go! And with that the two friends made their way down the hallway in search of their troubled friend but after only a

hour of searching they end up having no luck. With curfew slowly approching both of them needed to make their way towards the Lions dorm

before either of them ended up getting into trouble. While Hanging their heads in defeat they slowly dragged themselves back towards the lions

dorm. Hoping that tomorrow brought them new hope in finding their troubled friend. When the next day arrived they woke up and got ready for

the new day. After they were ready they had discussed what they were going to do now that their friend had been gone since yesterday morning.

"I think that we inform one of the teachers that no one hasn't seen Jane since yesterday morning," stated Unity as him and Ruth sat down in one of

the chairs on the first floor of the lions dorm. "I like the idea Unity but I don't think that we should worry Professor Bird about Jane's outburst

yesterday," stated Ruth. "I know what you mean Unity but they have to know. Already the rumors have gone around the whole school and it won't

be long before the professors know about Jane's outburst. Understanding what Unity was saying, Ruth nooded before saying that for now they will

keep Jane's outburst a secert until things start to cool down. Unforuntary for them, Jane's outburst has already reached the ears of the professors

of the school and for Professor Bird it wasn't music to her eyes so to speak. "Miss Granger out rightly rised her voice during her morning class

yesterday morning and you hadn't thought of informing this to me until now? Dana Bird wasn't at all happy to hear what Mr. Fay was informing her

about in yesterday's class. In fact she was so upset that she was currently pacing back and forward within the professor's break room while Mr. Fay

and Mr. Bird continued to stare in worry . "Yes Miss Bird but..." Quickly turning around to face Mr. Fay, Dana Bird stared down straight at Mr. Fay

causing him to really get nerous. "But what Mr. Fay?" Wanting nothing more but to calm his sister down, Mr. Bird quickly got up from his chair and

gently grabbed a hold of Miss Bird's arm. Slowly he guilded an upset Miss Bird down in to the chair before standing right in front of her. "Sis, I

know that you are upset." "Upset! Upset! I am more then upset! I am worried!" Shouted Miss Bird as she tried to get up from her chair but with her

brother standing right there she found herself sitting back down in the chair. "Ok, then. You are worried and we can all see that but I am sure that

as one of the smart students of this school, she would have come to the conclusion that taking a breath would be the best thing for her."

Not believing what she was hearing, Miss Bird quickly got up from her chair before forcefully pushing her brother away. Making her way towards the

professor's break room, Miss Bird turned back to the two man before stating that "neither of them knew what it was like to be either of them" and

with that, Miss Bird made her way out of the room. Leaving the two man confused.


	11. Chapter 11

After rushing out of her morning class, Jane paused right in the middle of one of the hallways before realizing that for the first time ever she had not

only yelled right in the middle of class but she had also left class without permision. Smiling, Jane took in the indrallen rush. What to do next?

Why not add in another work out since you already left class? At that very momment Ana appeared, standing right in side one the school windows.

Not really liking the idea of skipping her next class, Jane looked to Ana before stating that she still had one more class before lunch. Also she

already scheduled at work out time for later on today. Angry that Jane was still defindent of Ana's rules, Ana screamed causing Jane to kneel down,

covering her ears with her hands, "YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! YOU JUST DON'T GET IT! NOW THAT YOU HAVE INFORMED NOT ONLY YOUR

PROFESSOR BUT YOUR CLASS MATES AS WELL THAT YOU YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO HIDE, YOU NEED TO PROVE TO THEM THAT THERE IS

NOTHING THAT YOU ARE KEEPING A SECERT AND THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU TO DO THAT IS FOR YOU TO WORK OUT EVEN MORE SO THAT YOUR

PEFECT WILL BECOME PERFECTION! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Ashamed by clueness of what is really important to her and her life right now,

Jane hung her head down in shame while saying sorry. Not accepting Jane's sorry, Ana informed Jane that thanks to her lack in trust, she will be

working out during this class period for two hours instead of one hour.

Shamed that she had disappointed her only friend who truely understood her, Jane hung her head down while saying Yes Ma! Jane's day, after that

was pretty much the same. After two her work out, she went to go and take a shower. After her shower she weighted herself and sadly she was

only 122pounds. Hoping that later tonight she would loss enought pound, Jane got dress and started to make her way towards her first afternoon

class which was care but was soon stopped by Ana who had stated that because of the fact that she hadn't spent the time during lunch working on

her operation project she will have to skip her afternoon care class. Taken back by this Jane look dumbfounded at Ana who was once again

standing within a school window. Once she was able to find her voice Jane informed Ana that there was no way that she was going to miss her

afternoon Care class. "Well, I be. I don't remember putting you in charge." Stated Ana as she placed her hands on her hips. "You didn't put me in

charge but... Then why don't you listen to me instead of making the orders around her?" Yelled Ana as she starnely stared at Jane. Seeing just

how serious Ana was about Jane once again hung her head down as she said sorry but Ana was at the point where she was sick and tired of Jane saying that she was

sorry and she was now going to make sure that Jane understand just how sorry she should be for not trusting Ana like she should. "YOU KNOW WHAT? I AM SO

SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS HEARING YOU SAYING I AM SORRY SO FOR THE NEXT TWO HOURS YOU WILL RESEARCHING THE HISTORY OF THE WORD

PERFECT! THE MEANING OF THE WORD PERFECT! HOW PEOPLE DEVELOP PERFECTION, YOU WILL THEN BE WRITING ME OUT A PAPER ON ALL THE FINDINGS OF

THE WORD PERFECT

WHICH MUST INCLUDED THE THREE QUESTIONS THAT I HAD JUST STATED A FEW MINUTES AGO! THEN YOU WILL BE READING OUT LOUD YOUR PAPER SO THAT

YOU CAN HEAR WORD FROM WORD WHAT YOU HAVE LEARNED FROM THIS PAPER! THEN AFTERWARDS YOU WILL BE COMING UP WITH A WHOLE NEW LIST OF

WORK

OUTS AND THIS TIME YOU WILL NOT BE QUESTIONING ANY OF MY ACTIONS! THEN FOR THE NEXT TWO HOURS YOU WILL BE WORKING THE OPERATION

PROJECT! ONLY WHEN YOU HAVE FINISHED ALL OF THAT WILL YOU BE ABLE TO FINALLY START WORKING ON YOUR SCHOOL WORK FOR THE LAST TWO HOURS!

NOTHING ELSE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME? Not wanting to disobey Ana forced herself not to ask the questions that she most despritly wanted to ask. Instead,

Jane stood still in place only allowing herself to nooded her head yes. Glad to see that Jane was finally listening to her, Ana kept her hands on her hips as she smiled

before yelling out, GET TO WORK!


	12. Chapter 12

Shocked to see that only after a two hours of both researching and writing, Jane had finally finished her research paper on the word perfect, but what Ana had hoped

to be a perfect paper turned out to be what she considered one of the worst papers of all of the girls she had helped in their journey of being perfect.

**The history of the word perfect:** The word perfect started in 1740 with the Greeks and the Hebrews who had taken the word lightly but when the Christian got a hold of the

word they took the word to a whole new level. When the word perfect is used in English it becomes biblical. The English have more meanings

of the word perfect then the biblical do. Do not conform any longer to the pattern of this world, but be transformed by the renewing of your mind. Then you will able to

test and approve what God's will is-his good, pleasing and perfect will. Roman 12:2

**The meaning of the word perfect:** Perfect means complete or mature or healthy. Perfect means absolute sinlessness.

**How people develop perfection:** Perfect develops when someone is trying to hide something that don't want anyone else to find out about. People who are

perfectionist feel less then everyone else.

Unless they do the task perfectly they can't be worthy. People who are perfectionist believe that nothing is good enough. Perfectionist use the words must and should.

A perfectionist has a fear of losing. A perfectionist doesn't seek feedback. When it comes to being a perfectionist there is no other way but the one way to do things. If

the one way doesn't work then nothing else will work. When perfectionist worry about something, it is not just that they are having certain thoughts, but that they are

having certain feelings in the body, which should they bother to do so, they can experience.

After a short pause of waiting for Jane to say more about the word perfect, ana finally couldn't wait any longer and start to explode in anger and frustration. "THAT

IS ALL? THAT IS ALL YOU HAVE FOR ME? THAT WAS PATHATIC AND WEAK! YOU SHOULD HAVE FOUND MORE BUT YOU DIDN'T FOR YOU REALLY DON'T CARE

ABOUT THE WORLD OF BEING PERFECT! MAYBE I WAS WRONG ABOUT YOU! MAYBE I SHOULD JUST STOP TRYING TO HELP YOU! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT

THIS ASSIGMENT WAS TO HELP YOU! HELP YOU TO UNDERSTAND ALL THERE IS TO KNOW ABOUT THE WORLD OF BEING PERFECT! BUT I GUESS NOT! I GUESS

YOU JUST DIDN'T UNDERSTAND! MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE ON TO ANOTHER GIRL WHO UNDERSTANDS! MAYBE I SHOULD MOVE ON TO ANOTHER GIRL WHO

WANTS TO BECOME PERFECT! SOMEONE NOT LIKE YOU!" With that last statement, Ana slowly turned around and slowly disappeared but not before she heard

something that she was hoping to hear. "Please give me a second chance! I will work hard to research all that I can on the world of being perfect! I promise you

that!" Smiling, ana turned back around and walked slowly back over to Jane Standing firm, ana placed her hands on her hips before stating that from here on out

you will be researching day and night on the world of perfect to truly understand what I am trying to get you to understand. Do I make myself clear?" Nodding her

head yes, Jane stood in silence as she was appointed her next task. The next task in her journey of being perfect.

Credit for all of the fact relating to the research paper goes to:

1998-2000 Ken Ward, the zipper website and the trans4mind website

The voice website, Dennis Bratcher, John Wesley, the bible and the website

The bible, Barker(1992), Losing Faith in Faith-From Preacher to Atheist(Madison, WI: Freedom from Religion Foundation), Dan, Kyle Butt (2003), "Hate Your

Parents-or Love Them?",[On-line], URL: articles/601, M.A. The Apologetics website, 2003 Apologetics press inc, Gesenius,

Willam (1847), Hebrew-Chaldee Lexicon to the Old Testament (Grand Rapids, MI: Baker), 1979 reprint. , Harris, R. Laird, Gleason Archer Jr. and Bruce Waltke, eds

(1980), Theological Workbook of the Old testament (Chicago, IL: Moody)

The website, M. Farouk Radwan, MSc

The I want to be perfect website, M. Farouk Radwan, MSc


	13. Chapter 14

On any normal Saturday afternoon, Ruth would find the walk through the hallways after Hyagraphs class inlighting for she always found Hyagraphs entertaining, but this

was no normal Saturday afternoon. This was a Saturday afternoon that Ruth would never forget. For one thing one of her friend was in denial that what she had done

for the last month has in any way put her in harms way. Then there was the fact that the one person that could bring the events of today to the eyes of the professors

of this school was currently supporting the other half of her unconscious friend and she even though she know that the professors had a right to know what was going

on recently with the student body, she still didn't want to worry a certain professor in particular for if Professor Bird found out the things that were going on with Jane

Granger then she would make sure to take action if she hadn't already taken action already. "You know that I have to tell Eric what had just happened in Hyagraphs

class today, don't you?" Heather's question had broken Ruth out of her train of thought. Turning her head towards Heather, Ruth didn't know how to react. Should she

be upset by what Heather had just asked her or should she be understanding by what Heather had just asked her? Feeling bad that she had to bring this sort of

conversation up to Ruth, but knowing that this conversation was important to discuss, Heather continued as the two of them continued to make their way through the

hallways, towards the Lions dorm "I am sorry Ruth but you and I both know that the

health and well being of Jane Granger is much more important then keeping it a secret." Hanging her head down which caused her to loss some of her support on

one side of Jane's body, Ruth spoke I know softly, so that Heather understood how much she hated the idea of telling the professors about the events involving Jane

Granger. Feeling the lack of support coming from Ruth's side, Heather expected to support a lot more of Jane's weight but was soon surprised to realize that the

weight of Jane Granger was less then she had expected. This reaction didn't go unnoticed. "I am sorry about that? I didn't mean to react that way! Did I cause

Jane or you any pain?" Ruth asked as she quickly went back to supporting Jane. Still surprised by Jane's lack of weight, all Heather could say to Ruth was I think

that Jane is in more danger that we intisapated! Not understand what Heather had meant by that comment, Ruth didn't say anything as she continued to stare at

Heather, waiting for her to explain her recent statement. Frustrated by Ruth's lack of response to her comment, Heather let go of Jane's body which caused Ruth to

panic. How could Heather be so carelessness. Ya, sure! Ruth had let go of Jane but that was just an accident, Heather had meant to let go of Jane and was way

more forceful then Ruth was and that is why when Heather had let go of Jane, Ruth quickly took it upon herself to support all of Jane's body. That was when all

become clear to Ruth. Jane has lost weight. How much? They don't know just yet, but from how light Jane had felt within Ruth's arms there was no doubt that Jane

had lost enough weight for it to be noticeable. "It is important now that the professors know. Not just for our sake of knowing that we had protected Jane and her

safety but for the sake of Jane's health and well being." Stated Heather as she kneeled down right next to Ruth, placing a comforting hand on to her shoulder, turned

around to face Heather, Ruth nodded her head yes to let Heather know that not only did she understand Heather's statement but also agreed with Heather's

statement as well. Slowly standing back up, Heather offered a hand to Ruth to help her up from the floor. Taking Heather's nice and kind gaster, Ruth placed her

hand right inside of Heather's hand and pushed herself back up. Once she was standing again, Ruth got control of herself before helping Heather support Jane. Once

Heather was once again supporting Jane, Ruth took Jane's other side and supported her from her other side. Once the two girls were supporting Jane, they continued

to make their way down the hallway and towards the lions dorm. This time with more determination then ever to help out their struggling friend for it wasn't just

Jane's health that was on the line, it was also Jane's life that was on the line as well and as soon as one of them went to talk with Professor Bird about what has been

going on with Jane and her health and well being... Well let us just say that Professor Bird won't be at all carefree with letting the one student that reminds her of

herself handle and deal with her health and well being on her own.


	14. Chapter 15

While both Ruth and Unity secretly watch as Jane struggling to stay on top of everything all month long, Jane continues to work on making changes to

better herself and to impress her friend ana which Jane soon found out was very difficult for no matter how hard Jane worked to create at much more

fool proof work out schedule nothing seemed to impress ana but in the end everything worked out just right and even ana approved Jane's fool proof

work out schedule.

**Monday**

5:15-7:15am-Two mile run

7:25-7:40am-shower

7:50-7:55am-Weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:55pm-Operation

5:05-6:15pm-Arm Work out

6:25-6:40pm-Shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

10:05-11:05pm-one mile run

11:15-11:30pm-Shower

11:40-11:45-weigh in

**Tuesday**

5:15-7:15am-Two mile run

7:25-7:40am-Shower

7:50-7:55am-weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:50pm-Meeting

5:05-6:15pm-Arm work out

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

9:05-11:15pm-overall body workout

11:25-11:40pm-shower

11:50-11:55pm-weigh in

**Wednesday**

5:15-7:15am-two mile run

7:25-740am-Shower

7:50-7:55am-weigh in

8-8:55am-study

5:05-6:15pm-arm work out

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

9:05-11:15pm-over all body work out

11:25-11:40pm-shower

11:50-11:55pm-weigh in

**Thursday**

5:15-7:15am-two mile run

7:25-7:40am-Shower

7:50-7:55am-weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:50pm-Meeting

5:05-6:15pm-arm work out

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

9:05-11:15pm-over all body workout

11:25-11:40pm-shower

11:50-11:55pm-weigh in

**Friday**

5:15-7:15am-two mile run

7:25-7:40am-shower

7:50-7:55am-weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:55pm-operation

5:05-6:15pm-over all body workout

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

**Saturday**

5:15-7:15am-Two mile run

7:25-7:40am-Shower

7:50-7:55am-Weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:55pm-operation

5:05-6:15pm-over all body work out

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-wiegh in

9:10-11:10pm: ab work out

11:20-11:35pm: shower

11:45-11:50pm: Weigh in

**Sunday**

5:15-7:15am-two mile run

7:25-7:40am-shower

7:50-7:55am-weigh in

8-8:55am-study

12:05-12:55pm-operation

5:05-6:15pm-arm work out

6:25-6:40pm-shower

6:50-6:55pm-weigh in

10:05-11:05pm-one mile run

11:15-11:40pm-shower

11:50-11:55pm-weigh in

As a result Jane had gone down to 118pounds by the end of the first week. At the end of week two Jane went down to 115pounds. At the end of week three Jane

went down to 112pounds. At the end of week four Jane went down to 109pounds. If you think that this is bad, you haven't seen anything yet!

Brew test on the 15th of September which she had passed on

Jinx test on the 15th of September which she had passed on

Hyagraphs test on the 16th of September which she had passed on

Infinity test on the 16th of September which she had passed on

Old magic test on the 16th of September which she had passed on

Journey test on the 17th of September which she had passed on

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors test on the 17th of September which she had passed on

Person's Undiscovered Genetics test on the 17th of September which she had passed on

Care test on the 18th of September which she had passed on

Variety test on the 18th of September which she had passed on

Brew homework on the 18th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Jinx homework on the 18th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Hyagraphs homework on the 19th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Infinity homework on the 19th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Old magic homework on the 19th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Person's Undiscovered Genetics homework on the 19th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Journey homework on the 20th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Pevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors homework on the 20th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Brew test on the 21st of September which she had passed on

Variety homework on the 21st of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Infinity test on the 22nd of September which she had passed on

Jinx test on the 22nd of September which she had received a failing grade on

Person's Undiscovered Genetics test on the 22nd of September which she had passed on

Care homework on the 23rd of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Old magic test on the 23rd of September which she had passed on

Journey test on the 24th of September which she had passed on

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors test on the 24th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Person's Undiscovered Genetics homework on the 24th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Brew homework on the 25th of September which she had turned in on time and got a passing grade

Infinity homework on the 25th of September which she had forgotten to turn in on time and ended up receiving a late on it

Jinx homework on the 25th of September which she had forgotten to turn in on time and ended up receiving a late on it

Hyagraphs test on the 26th of September which she had passed on

Variety test on the 27th of September which she had passed on

Brew test on the 28th of September which she had passed on

Infinity test on the 28th of September received a failing grade on

Care test on the 29th of September which she received a failing grade on

Jinx test on the 29th of September which she received a failing grade on

Person's Undiscovered Genetics test on the 29th of September which she received a passing grade

Hyagraphs homework on the 30th of September which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Infinity homework on the 1st of October which she forgotten to turn in on time and ended up receiving a late on it

Journey test on the 1st of October which she received a passing grade

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors test on the 1st of October which she received a passing grade

Variety homework on the 1st of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Old magic test on the 2nd of October which she received a failing grade

Hyagraphs test on the 3rd of October which she passed on

Jinx homework on the 3rd of October which she turned in late and received a failing grade on

Care homework on the 4h of October which she turned in late and received a failing grade on

Infinity test on the 4th of October which she received a failing grade

Journey homework on the 4th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors homework on the 4th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Brew homework on the 5th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Hyagraphs homework on the 5th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Person's Undiscovered Genetics homework on the 5th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Variety test on the 5th of October which she passed on

Care test on the 6th of October which she received a failing grade on

Infinity homework on the 7th of October which she forgotten to turn it in on time and received a failing grade

Jinx test on the 7th of October which she received a failing grade on

Journey test on the 7th of October which she received a failing grade on

Old magic homework on the 7th of October which she forgotten to turn it in on time and received a failing grade

Hyagraphs test on the 8th of October which she passed on

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray Factors test on the 8th of October which she received a failing grade on

Variety homework on the 8th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Brew test on the 9th of October which she passed on

Infinity test on the 10th of October which she received a failing grade on

Journey homework on the 10th of October which she forgotten to turn it in on time and received a failing grade

Person's Undiscovered Genetics test on the 10th of October which she passed on

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors homework on the 11th of October which she forgotten to turn it in on time and received a failing grade

Brew homework on the 12th of October which she turned in on time and received a passing grade

Variety test on the 12th of October which she passed on

Care test on the 13th of October which she received a failing grade on

Infinity homework on the 13 of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade

Jinx test on the 13th of October which she received a failing grade on

Journey test on the 13th of October which she received a failing grade on

Old magic test on the 13th of October which she received a failing grade on

Person's Undiscovered Genetics homework on the 13th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors test on the 14th of October which she received a failing grade on

Hyagraphs test on the 15th of October which she passed on

Brew test on the 16th of October which he passed on

Care homework on the 16th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Infinity test on the 16th of October which she received a failing grade

Journey homework on the 16th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Variety homework on the 16th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Jinx homework on the 17th of October Which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Old Magic homework on the 17th of October Which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors homework on the 17th of October Which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Person's Undiscovered Genetics test on the 17th of October which she received a failing grade

Hyagraphs homework on the 18th of October Which she turned in and received a passing grade on it

Infinity homework on the 19th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Journey test on the 19th of October which she received a failing grade

Old magic test on the 20th of October which she received a failing grade

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray factors test on the 20th of October Which she received a failing grade

Person's Undiscovered Genetics homework on the 20th of October which she forgotten to turn in and received a failing grade on it

Variety test on the 20th of October which she received a failing grade

Care test on the 21st of October which she received a failing grade

Hyagraphs test on the 21st of October which she received a failing grade

Jinx test on the 21st of October which she received a failing grade

Infinity test on the 22nd of October which she received a failing grade

Journey homework on the 22nd of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Brew homework on the 23rd of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Old magic homework on the 23rd of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Prevent Seriously Quality x-ray Factors homework on the 23rd of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Variety homework on the 23rd of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Hyagraphs homework on the 24th of October which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Care homework on the 25th of October Which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Infinity homework on the 25th of October Which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

Jinx homework on the 25th of October Which she forgotten to turn it in and received a failing grade on it

And as soon as you have put both of these two list together then you will finally realized why Jane Granger is the way that she is at the end of the month and why it is so important for Jane's teachers,

friends and classmates to step in and to take action in getting Jane to for once relax and have a night off.


	15. Chapter 13

After a month of silently observing Jane as she secretly goes throughout her day, both Ruth and Unity soon notice a big change within their friend. A month ago despite all her

focus on the upcoming S.Y.E.E. as well as her star student duties, Jane had fresh outlook in life. That was until she started to miss some of her classes, started to forget to do

some of her school work and started to present her self in un healthy sort of way with her hair uncombed, with her dress robes all wrinkled, with the dark black circles under her

eyes, the pale skin and last but the most noticeable change regarding Jane Granger was the thinness of her body. How does one get so thin and not even notice that they had

gotten that

way but when asked if she was alright, Jane always seemed to response in the same way like she always did, "Yes I am alright! Are you alright?" Despite her response no one

who ever got a chance to make contact with her which was really rear for Jane was always on the go and never ever seemed to want to stop, no one believe Jane and her

response to their question and so because of that a plan was forming to hopefully get Jane to attend the Halloween party that was happening in less then two weeks. What was

once the school's annual Halloween party was now the schools first ever Amazing and kind person bash where all students who were viewed as amazing and kind would gather

to enjoy the evening together. Little does Jane know that as soon as she walks into the school's great hall she will be locked in side only to be confronted by the ones that love,

her and care about her about her problem that will hopefully be solved by the end of that evening. Unfortually for those who had worked so hard towards helping their

struggling friend, didn't realize just how far into the obsession of become perfect Jane really was and how not even their well thought out plan would get through to the

desperately troubled friend. This obsession has become a coping mechanism. A coping mechanism in which Jane things that she is in control but in fact her eating disorder

is in control and because her eating disorder is so trust worthy she is just going with the flow and will end up getting long term damages from it or worest die from it if

nothing quickly puts an end to it. During Friday's Hyagraphs class when the students were suppose to be busy figuring out what their assigned messages had meant using

the key that was given to them, there was a light tap all of a sudden on Jane's shoulder. Annoyed by the sudden distraction from her studies, Jane turned around only to find

herself face to face with Pipper Wight the Hyagraphs professor. Worried that she had done something wrong, Jane stopped what she was doing and waited for Mrs. Wight to

inform her of what she had done wrong, but was surprised when Mrs. Wight had said nothing as she handed Jane the note. Smiling she turned back around and made her

way back to her desk. After watching Mrs. Wight make her way all the way back to her seat, Jane turned back to the letter that was just handed to her by her own professor

just a few minutes ago. Curious as to what was said inside the letter, Jane quietly opened up the letter before reading the letter that was inside.

Dear Jane Granger,

You have been invited to take part to the upcoming Halloween bash on October 31st at 5pm in the Great hall. We would like for you to supervise the rest of the student body so that none of the students get out of hand. We await your decision on this great opportunity in your star student career.

Sincerely, The vice headmaster Dana Bird.

Despite the point that she already planned on not attending any of the Halloween festivities, Jane quietly gave a soft growl before being ask what she had thought about the

letter that she had just been handed from the professor? Was she planning on attending the Star student Halloween bash. Frustrated with how much she had been bothered

when she didn't want to be bothered at all, Jan stood up before turning to face the unlucky student who was about to get a speech that she would never forget "WHAT DO I

THINK ABOUT THE LETTER? WHAT DO I THINK ABOUT THE LETTER? I THINK THAT THE IDEA IS STUPID AND CHILDISH AND THAT

THERE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE A STAR STUDENT HALLOWEEN BASH FOR WE HAVE WAY MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO LIKE MAKING SURE THAT WE STAY ON TOP OF OUR

GRADES AND TO MAKE SURE THAT WE PREFORM WELL BOTH INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF THE CLASSROOM THEN SOME SILLY OLD, WASTE OF YOUR TIME STAR STUDENT

HALLOWEEN BASH AND THAT IS WHY... All of the energy that Jane once had was now all gone and because of that Jane started to sway from side to say as she held her

right

hand to her head. The other students worried as they watched their friend in horror loss focus and start to sway. Some the student were in on the letter that Jane had been

deliver while some student sat in the seats confused as to what was going on. It wasn't long before Jane finally tipped way too far to one side which caused her to fall over

and land onto the floor. Quickly getting out of their seats, the students all gather around the fainted Jane Granger but were soon asked to give her some room. Once the

student had stepped back to allow Jane some breathing room, Professor Wight had asked for Ruth Powers to take her back to the Lions dorm, but was soon stopped by

Heather Smith who had asked to help take Jane back to the Lions dorm. Confused, Professor Wight had asked why she had wanted to take Jane back to the Lions Dorm

when she wasn't even a lion? Smiling Heather had answered Professor Wight's question without looking directly towards him, "I have something important to tell Ruth and it

can't wait. Scared for Ruth know what Heather had in mind to tell her, Ruth looked back to Professor Wight. Hoping that he would disagree but to her disappointment he

had agreed to let both Ruth and heather take Jane back to the lions dorm. Not wanting to make any eye contact with Heather, Ruth carefully picked her friend up before

supporting her friends body with her own body. Once she had a strong hold on her friend, Jane slowly turned to Heather who was supporting the other side of Jane's body.

It was then when Ruth had witness true fear for staring right back at her was heather's chill dropping smile and that smile was enough for Ruth to realize that what was

about to be discussed next between the two of them wasn't about to be friendly advice! O, no! It was the total opposite!


End file.
